


О машинах и людях

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), superstition



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Mechanical Tentacles, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Состоятельный джентльмен Джаред в попытке получить королевскую награду заручился помощью самого выдающегося изобретателя города для создания машины, способной перенести двух человек через море. В мастерской Дженсена он нашел нечто даже более экстраординарное, чем летательный аппарат, и это открыло для него целый мир возможностей, о которых ранее он не мог и помыслить. Иными словами: стимпанк с механическими тентаклями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О машинах и людях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Machines and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95732) by zubeneschamali. 



> Предупреждения: механические тентакли  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "О машинах и людях"

Деревянная вывеска над дверью уже выцвела на солнце — да и, скорее всего, изначально она была выкрашена дешевой кадмиевой краской; однако Джаред сумел прочесть красные буквы. «Мастерская диковин» значилось на ней, а чуть ниже, в правом углу, помельче приписано имя: «Дж. Эклз». Левый угол украшало простое изображение трех соединенных шестеренок — набросок весьма лаконичный, но точный, выполненный уже начавшими шелушиться золотой и серебряной красками. Джаред представил, как художник нарисовал лишь необходимый для рекламы своего ремесла минимум, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться к любимой работе в мастерской. Предполагая, конечно, что сам Дж. Эклз и сделал эту вывеску. Впрочем, учитывая все, что он слышал о граничащей с эксцентричностью замкнутости этого человека, подобный вывод вовсе не казался ошибочным.  
  
Из раскрытых настежь ставен доносились гул и клацанье каких-то механизмов — так же, как и из полудюжины других лавочек той же направленности, выстроившихся по этой мощеной улице. Лишь несколькими улицами дальше протянулась темная, холодная река, в которую сливались отходы от всех сконцентрировавшихся в этой части города мастерских. Пересекая мост, Джаред с трудом сдержался, чтобы не зажать нос, но все же он был джентльменом, а не ребенком, который не в состоянии выдержать немного зловония. Здесь же, по крайней мере, отдавало лишь машинным маслом и тянуло характерным острым запахом металла.  
  
Стянув перчатки, Джаред отрывисто постучал в дверь. Он слышал какие-то приглушенные звуки внутри, но никто ему не ответил. После минутного, по его ощущениям, ожидания, он постучал снова.  
  
— Мистер Эклз? — позвал он, не сомневаясь, что его голос сможет проникнуть через распахнутые ставни.  
  
— Кто там? — отозвался хриплый баритон из мастерской.  
  
— Потенциальный клиент, — ответил Джаред. — Я бы хотел нанять вас для выполнения одного проекта.  
  
Раздался грохот, а затем голос его собеседника, похоже, приблизился.  
  
— У меня нет времени на дополнительные проекты.  
  
— Я смогу компенсировать ваше время, — поджал губы Джаред.  
  
Послышалось бормотание, что-то вроде «Сомневаюсь», а затем дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял мужчина в кремовой рубашке и кожаном фартуке, глаза его прикрывали защитные очки, а на заросшей рыже-золотой щетиной щеке виднелась темная полоска машинной смазки. Он осмотрел Джареда с головы до ног, а затем снял очки.  
  
У Джареда перехватило дыхание. Глаза мастера оказались зелеными, цвета малахита, ресницы — длинными, изогнутыми и удивительно противоречащими сильным мужественным чертам его лица. А изгиб его губ, полных и сочных... Джаред через мгновение осознал, что смотрит на них куда дольше, чем позволяют приличия.  
  
Он прочистил горло и протянул руку.  
  
— Я мистер Джаред Падалеки, улица Святого Антония, — слегка поклонился он. — Я слышал много удивительных вещей о вашей мастерской, мистер Эклз.  
  
— Тогда странно, что вы не слышали о том, насколько я занят, — парировал Эклз. — Или что у меня нет времени на новых клиентов.  
  
Джаред вымученно улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Возможно, вы передумаете, если позволите мне рассказать подробности.  
  
Эклз вздохнул, помолчав, и махнул рукой в сторону комнаты.  
  
— Заходите.  
  
Джареду пришлось протиснуться мимо него, чтобы войти в мастерскую, и затаить дыхание, когда их тела практически соприкоснулись. Он быстро понял, что Эклз не стал открывать дверь шире не от грубости, а лишь из-за недостатка свободного места. Комната, в которую он попал, была от пола до потолка забита ящиками и бочонками, а на каждой горизонтальной поверхности блестели какие-то металлические детали. Рядом с наполненными шестеренками контейнерами, неустойчиво поставленными друг на друга, располагались деревянные цилиндры разных размеров, а листы резины свисали с рулонов тяжелых тканей. Весь дом пропах механизмами и смазкой.  
  
Восхитительный запах.  
  
— У вас три минуты, мистер Палеки, — Эклз снял плотные резиновые рукавицы и встал, сложив руки на груди. Изгибы его мускулов отчетливо вырисовывались под заляпанной машинным маслом тканью.  
  
— Да, конечно, — Джаред потянулся к карману своего пальто и извлек оттуда скрученный лист бумаги. Он осмотрелся в поисках поверхности, на которой можно было бы его развернуть, и, не найдя ее, в итоге поднял вверх на манер факела. — Я собираюсь построить летательный аппарат.  
  
— Как и любой другой мажор в городе, — закатил глаза Эклз.  
  
— Я не… — Джаред откашлялся и выпрямился еще больше, теперь его кожаная шапочка практически касалась стропил. — Я образованный дворянин, обладающий необходимыми знаниями и ресурсами для того, чтобы подняться в небо.  
  
— Тогда скажите, молю вас, зачем вам я?  
  
Джаред поморщился.  
  
— У меня есть базовый набросок планируемой конструкции, но с работой по металлу и дереву я знаком намного хуже, чем с принципами аэронавтики.  
  
Брови Эклза взлетели вверх, и он спросил:  
  
— Вы представляете, сколько так называемых образованных людей входило сюда, собираясь продемонстрировать свою аэронавтическую удаль, а вместо этого лишь ясно давая понять, что они не имеют ни малейшего представления о динамике или о полете? Или о том, что потребуется для постройки аппарата, порожденного их фантазией?  
  
В ответ Джаред развернул свой чертеж перед его лицом.  
  
— Вот моя удаль.  
  
Он наблюдал за тем, как Эклз хмурил брови, пристально рассматривая линии на листке, подносил пальцы ближе, прослеживая им контуры гордости и отрады Джареда, а его пухлые губы шевелились, будто он что-то высчитывал или вычислял. Сердце Джареда забилось быстрее в ожидании ответа.  
  
Внезапно Эклз резко потряс головой.  
  
— Невозможно.  
  
— Что? — воскликнул шокированный Джаред. — В каком смысле?  
  
— Ошибочность конструкции птичьего крыла была доказана многочисленными инженерами как в университетах, так и в мастерских, — ответил Эклз. — Не говоря уже о механиках вроде меня.  
  
— Вы не просто какой-то механик, — заметил Джаред. — Вы строили двигатели, питавшие самые удивительные вагоны на рельсах и самые быстрые корабли в морях. Ваш изначальный проект больших кают дирижабля так никто и не смог превзойти, как бы ни старались инженеры в университетах. Если кто и сможет построить этот аппарат, так это вы.  
  
— Никто не сможет его построить, — Эклз постучал по чертежу. — Вот эти крылья. Вам необходимо обеспечить и подъем, и тягу для того, чтобы оторваться от земли и двинуться вперед. Если просто хлопать ими вверх и вниз на месте — чистая тяга окажется нулевой. Вы хоть раз наблюдали за тем, как движется птица?  
  
— Я знаю, что крылья должны поворачиваться вдоль оси, проходящей через их профиль, — парировал Джаред. Он наклонился над верхним краем листа и ткнул пальцем в другую часть своего чертежа. — Вот. Здесь крылья смогут поворачиваться, так что угол атаки станет практически нулевым при ходе вверх и достигнет девяноста градусов при ходе вниз.  
  
— Каждая шестеренка — добавочный вес для аппарата, — прищурился Эклз. — Как вы собираетесь не допустить слишком сильного утяжеления конструкции?  
  
— Я надеялся на вашу помощь в этом вопросе, — признался Джаред.  
  
Покачивая головой, Эклз исподлобья уставился на Джареда.  
  
— Мое время уже расписано, мистер Палеки, — сказал он, обведя одной рукой свою мастерскую и чуть не сбив катушку толстой веревки со стола.  
  
— Моя фамилия Падалеки, — поправил его Джаред. — И я могу оплатить ваши материалы и ваше время.  
  
— Вы не знаете, сколько стоит мое время.  
  
— Если вы сумеете заставить этот аппарат работать — миллион золотом, — предложил Джаред.  
  
Обе брови Эклза взлетели вверх.  
  
— Вы собираетесь делать крылья из настоящего шелка, а лопасти из красного дерева?  
  
— Я собираюсь получить приз, который король объявит через несколько недель, — объяснил Джаред. — За летательный аппарат, который может перенести двух людей через море.  
  
— Что за приз? — резко вскинулся Эклз.  
  
Джаред запоздало понял, что только что раскрыл все свои козыри.  
  
— Я не скажу ничего больше, пока вы не согласитесь на мои условия.  
  
— Вы не сможете заставить этот аппарат пересечь море, — заявил Эклз, махнув рукой на чертеж, который Джаред все так же держал между ними. — Что, если ветер прекратится или вас застанет шторм? Любой материал, достаточно легкий, чтобы держать вас в воздухе, разорвется на части во время бури.  
  
— А если использовать цеппелин в качестве дополнительного средства, чтобы держаться в воздухе? Или крылья выполнить из металла? — спросил Джаред. — Очень тонкого и легкого металла?  
  
Эклз потер рукой подбородок.  
  
— Тогда они должны быть соединены, — задумчиво протянул он. — Много перекрывающихся пластин, как вариант, или проложенных парусиной, — он наклонился ближе к чертежу, а затем внезапно потянулся к карману своего плотного фартука и достал оттуда тонкие очки в золотой оправе. Джаред изумленно смотрел, как он водрузил их на кончик своего идеального, покрытого веснушками носа и приблизился к бумаге, чтобы изучить эскиз в подробностях. При виде этого в животе Джареда сжалась какая-то неясная тоска, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы отвести взгляд от этих зелено-золотистых глаз так близко от него.  
  
Эклз довольно-таки странно посмотрел на него, наконец выпрямляясь.  
  
— Стоимость материалов может оказаться даже выше, чем вы предполагали.  
  
— Значит, вы согласны взяться за этот проект? — спросил Джаред, пытаясь сдержать уже начавший захлестывать его восторг.  
  
— Это значит, что я приму ваше предложение к сведению, — Эклз поднял один палец. — Одна неделя, и если к концу этого срока я решу, что ваш летательный аппарат не может быть построен, наше общение на этом закончится.  
  
Джаред энергично закивал. Большего он не мог ожидать и, если честно, даже на такую договоренность не смел и надеяться.  
  
— Мне вернуться через неделю?  
  
— Сначала еще одно, — палец Эклза теперь указывал на Джареда. — Стойте здесь, я принесу форму для заключения контракта. Не трогайте  _ничего_.  
  
Джаред снова кивнул, и Эклз исчез в другой комнате. Джаред изогнул шею, но так и не смог рассмотреть, что в ней скрывалось и издавало столь мучительный скрежет и щелканье. Он скатал лист бумаги и осмотрелся вокруг в поисках места, куда можно было бы его положить. Ужасно не хотелось оставлять единственную полную копию своего чертежа, но дома у него оставались наброски, к тому же вся схематика все равно отпечаталась в голове.  
  
Ближайший к нему стол оказался весь усыпан разнообразными гайками, болтами и шурупами, и Джаред не рискнул их трогать. Он обошел кучу резиновых шлангов и увидел стул, на сидении которого ничего не лежало. Он как раз собирался опустить на него свой чертеж, когда вдруг увидел, что на самом деле там все же находилось что-то, сливавшееся с вишневым деревом.  
  
Длиной с предплечье, а толщиной — с палец, и сделано это что-то было из маленьких перекрывающихся медных пластинок. Джаред покрутил предмет в руках, зачарованный количеством деталей и аккуратностью исполнения. Он осторожно согнул стержень, и тот поддался благодаря многим сочленениям, как будто рука с несколькими локтями или панцирь жука, если бы панцирь мог гнуться в нескольких местах одновременно.  
  
— Я же сказал, ничего не трогать! — Эклз, сжимая стопку бумаг, ворвался обратно в комнату.  
  
— Ох! Простите, я не хотел, просто… это поразительно, — Джаред снова покрутил предмет. — А вы можете сделать что-то подобное для крыльев моего аппарата? И для чего вообще служит этот предмет?  
  
— Вас это не касается, — Эклз выхватил у него тонкую трубку и положил на шкаф рядом с катушкой медной проволоки. — Возможно, мне стоит добавить в стандартные условия что-нибудь о том, что вам нужно держать руки при себе?  
  
Джаред моментально спрятал руки за спину и пригнул голову, чувствуя себя напроказившим школьником, которого отчитывал директор.  
  
— Простите.  
  
— Хм, — Эклз снова оглядел его с ног до головы. — Наше партнерство окажется намного более простым, если вы будете делать, что вам говорят.  
  
Какая-то странная дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Джареда при этих словах, но он отогнал это ощущение.   
  
— Прошу прощения, — более формально сказал он. — Я буду вас слушаться, находясь в вашей мастерской.  
  
— Я за этим прослежу, — ответил Эклз, глядя на Джареда сквозь ресницы, а на кончике его носа все так же покоились очки.  
  
_У него такие зеленые глаза_ , подумал Джаред,  _такие красивые и большие_. И полностью отвлекающие от того, что задумывалось как деловая операция. Кашлянув, Джаред спросил:  
  
— Можно? — и вытянул руку.  
  
Когда Эклз передал ему контракт, Джаред внимательно прочел все страницы. Он не впервые видел официальные договоры, и в этой форме все казалось довольно стандартным, разве что чересчур многословным и подробным. На последней странице он увидел, что зовут Эклза Дженсен, и несколько секунд, привыкая, повторял в голове это имя. Необычное, но вполне подходящее для столь необычного человека.  
  
— Условия приемлемы, — наконец проговорил Джаред, поднимая взгляд от страниц.  
  
Дженсен уже протягивал ему небольшую автоматическую ручку, и Джаред поставил свой росчерк. Он смотрел, как и Дженсен небрежно нацарапал что-то нечитабельное, а затем протянул ладонь Джареду.  
  
— Увидимся через неделю, — сказал Дженсен.  
  
— Через неделю, — согласился Джаред, всеми силами пытаясь сосредоточиться на твердом рукопожатии, а не на ощущениях от мозолистых, сильных пальцев Эклза.  
  
Однако в ту ночь Джаред не мог  _не_  думать об этих крепких умелых руках. Он видел, на что они способны, как могли придавать форму металлу, дереву и резине, подчиняясь малейшей прихоти Дженсена. Джаред мог легко представить, как он работал над каким-то из своих проектов, быть может, даже над своим собственным летательным аппаратом, с очками в золотой оправе на сияющих зеленых глазах, поджатыми в раздумьях полными губами, когда он пытался справиться с задачей, напряженными мускулами, когда он при помощи молотка формировал металл.  
  
Рука Джареда оказалась на члене прежде, чем он успел об этом подумать, и пусть даже все его тело омыл стыд, он не мог прогнать из головы образ Дженсена с веснушками на лице и не размышлять, где еще на его теле они могли быть. Покрыты ли его руки такими же точками цвета корицы? Усыпаны ли его грудь и спина солнечными отметками? Или его кожа светлая и гладкая везде, вплоть до того участка, где дорожка волос того же рыже-золотистого оттенка, что и щетина, спускается меж бедер…  
  
С губ Джареда сорвался хриплый стон, когда он излился на простыни. Ладонь стала липкой от теплой жидкости, и аромат его семени лег на него тяжелым одеялом стыда. Он не сможет смотреть Эклзу в глаза, если продолжит это безумие. Ему нужно закончить все это — прямо сейчас.  
  
Прошла неделя, и Джаред так и не нашел в себе сил остановить поток тревожно-развратных мыслей о мистере Эклзе, поэтому в дверь мастерской стучал с некоторым трепетом. Если бы он не жаждал всем сердцем увидеть, какого прогресса мастер добился в постройке его летательного аппарата — Джаред ни секунды не думал, что тот мог отказаться от такого вызова своим способностям, — он бы крайне не хотел встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, появляющимся в его снах в весьма шокирующих образах.  
  
Джаред с облегчением обнаружил, что его пульс не (сильно) подскочил, когда Дженсен открыл перед ним дверь и окинул его взглядом поверх очков. Рукава его белой рубашки подвернуты к локтям, а покрытый щетиной подбородок снова испачкан машинной смазкой.  
  
— Мистер Падалеки, — ровно произнес Эклз.  
  
Джаред слегка поклонился.  
  
— Вы сказали вернуться через неделю.  
  
— Было такое, — Эклз нахмурился, затем поднял один палец. — Ждите здесь.  
  
Джаред только было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как дверь захлопнулась перед его лицом. Отшатнувшись, он двинулся к стене, прикидывая, сможет ли что-нибудь разглядеть через щелочку в ставнях, но они оказались плотно закрытыми. Он сумел различить странный звук, будто что-то тяжелое волокли по полу, а также какое-то постепенно затихающее тиканье, как будто то, что его издавало, чем бы оно ни было, прятали в дальней комнате.  
  
В следующий момент Дженсен снова появился на пороге, раскрасневшийся и с выступившим на ключицах потом.  
  
— Входите.  
  
Джаред взглядом стрельнул на его горло, сохраняя этот образ для последующих сеансов под одеялом и тут же испытывая стыд из-за этого. Эклз, возможно, выкинул бы его из своей мастерской, имей он хоть малейшее понятие о том, насколько порочные мысли о нем таил Джаред. Вместо этого Джаред прочистил горло.  
  
— Вы согласны принять мой заказ?  
  
— При одном условии, — палец Дженсена взметнулся в воздух. — Что вы не станете одним из тех двоих, кто поднимет аппарат в воздух над морем.  
  
— Я не могу пойти на это, — уставился на него Джаред.  
  
Эклз твердо покачал головой.  
  
— Этого зверя и так будет непросто оторвать от земли, а если еще и учитывать человека вашей комплекции… — окончание повисло в воздухе, когда он снова посмотрел на Джареда.  
  
Джаред опять ощутил эту странную дрожь — он испытал ее и в первый свой визит, когда глаза Дженсена сосредотачивались на нем. Он выпрямился во весь рост и сказал:  
  
— Сердцем моей мечты остается желание подняться в воздух на этом корабле. Если вы не можете изготовить машину, способную выдержать меня, тогда я отнесу свой чертеж и свою надежду выиграть королевский приз в иное место.  
  
— Верно, королевский приз, — Дженсен сложил руки на груди. — Я слышал разговоры о нем из других источников.  
  
— Я ваш лучший шанс на победу, — заявил Джаред. — Я могу оплатить все ваши расходы, и я готов помогать вам в мастерской.  
  
Дженсен снова окинул его коротким взглядом.  
  
— Возможно, помощь будет заключаться в том, чтобы не путаться у меня под ногами.  
  
— Я умею пользоваться инструментами, — возразил Джаред. — Я не тщеславный мажор, который не в состоянии работать руками.  
  
Эклз быстро облизал губы кончиком языка, когда его взгляд упал на ладони Джареда. Мгновение он стоял не двигаясь, затем покачал головой.  
  
— Я считаю, что мне по силам построить ваш аппарат, — сказал он. — Но я не уверен, что получится сделать так, чтобы он выдерживал вас в качестве пассажира.   
  
— Тогда вам понадобится мое присутствие, чтобы правильно отладить аппарат, — просиял Джаред.  
  
Дженсен плотно сжал губы.  
  
— Конечно, — процедил он.  
  
Даже кислое выражение лица Дженсена не смогло умерить восторга Джареда. Его аппарат скоро будет готов. И раз уже его созданием займется сам великий мистер Эклз, значит, он поднимется в воздух точно так, как было запланировано. И затем, как только Джаред победит в конкурсе и выиграет деньги, он заберется в аппарат и полетит в другую страну за морем, туда, где его никто не будет знать и где он сможет прожить свою жизнь в уединении — что звучало практически так же хорошо, как то, чего он желал на самом деле, но знал, что никогда не получит.  
  
  
Джаред бы вернулся в мастерскую на следующий же день, но на календаре было воскресенье. Он сопроводил свою престарелую тетушку в церковь, как делал каждую неделю, улыбаясь и кивая другим прихожанам, стараясь не морщиться слишком сильно, когда леди Мензис ущипнула его за щеку, как маленького ребенка, и прикусил язык, чтобы не ойкнуть, когда вдова Бентем ущипнула его за  _другую_  щеку, проходя за его спиной. Впрочем, настроение его было слишком хорошим, чтобы расстраиваться из-за таких пустяков, его дух ликовал от одной мысли об его грядущем летательном корабле.  
  
Хотя, подумал он, корабль этот принадлежал ему и Дженсену. Конечно же, Дженсен разделит с ним все лавры, потому что на его долю приходилась большая часть интеллектуального и механического труда в проекте. Денежные ресурсы Джареда не значили бы ничего без острого ума и способности правильно его применить, и он не сомневался, что у всеми почитаемого мистера Эклза хватало и того, и другого. Джаред с нетерпением ждал момента, когда они начнут работать вместе, и он увидит его в действии.  
  
Он лишь надеялся, что ему удастся присмирить невольные реакции своего тела так, как до этого.  
  
В понедельник Джаред постучал в деревянную дверь мастерской ровно в восемь утра. Он полагал, что столь продуктивный изобретатель, как мистер Эклз, должен вставать даже раньше, поэтому счел, что уже достаточно поздно и приличия соблюдены. Джаред подавился зевотой, ожидая под дверью, и порадовался, что надел пальто потеплее. С утра было довольно зябко.  
  
Пока он пытался решить, стоит или нет стучать во второй раз, дверь чуть-чуть приоткрылась. В ней показался один зеленый глаз вместе с кусочком лица Дженсена. Волосы торчали во все стороны, будто Дженсен только что поднялся с кровати, и одна лишь мысль об этом послала внезапную волну желания по телу Джареда. Так что поприветствовал он Дженсена скорее с гримасой, чем с улыбкой, бодро произнеся:  
  
— Доброго утра!  
  
— Мы договорились начать работу в такой безбожно ранний час? — нахмурился Дженсен.  
  
Джаред откинул голову.  
  
— Уже восемь часов, мистер Эклз. Бог встал уже несколько часов назад.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Дженсен сильнее сжал пальцы на ручке.  
  
— Уходите и возвращайтесь не раньше, чем через полтора часа.  
  
— Но ведь тогда пройдет уже половина утра, — моргнул Джаред.  
  
— И кофе принесите, — Дженсен бесцеремонно захлопнул дверь, отчего вывеска над ней закачалась.  
  
Мгновение Джаред недоуменно смотрел на нее, затем снова моргнул. Он ведь не так уж рано пришел. Правда? Он поднял руку, чтобы снова постучать, затем передумал. В конце концов, он вообще был здесь лишь по милости Эклза, так что если тот решит, что с Джаредом слишком сложно работать, то может отказаться предоставлять свои способности для проекта, и тогда Джаред обречен. Он вполне может вернуться попозже. Он не знал точно, где можно приобрести кофе, чтобы принести его с собой, но на решение этого вопроса у него оставалось девяносто минут.  
  
Через восемьдесят восемь минут Джаред снова стучал в дверь мастерской. Когда Дженсен открыл ее на этот раз, он уже полностью показался на пороге, на нем был фартук, волосы причесаны, а эти проклятые очки водружены на его идеальный нос.  
  
— Хорошо, — протянул он одобрительно, когда увидел чайник, который Джаред держал обеими руками; он сумел убедить владельца кофейни в двух улицах, что отчаянно нуждается в переносном источнике живительного напитка. — Пойдет.  
  
Мистер Эклз впустил Джареда и, выхватывая у него чайник, коснулся пальцами теплой кожи рук. Только стремление не дать хрупкой ёмкости разбиться об пол удержало Джареда от резкого скачка назад, будто от ожога.  
  
Он не представлял, как они поладят, учитывая колкость Дженсена и его собственную чрезмерно бурную реакцию на присутствие мастера, но первый день прошел на удивление неплохо. Потому что, строго говоря, Джаред лишь передавал Дженсену инструменты, когда тот его об этом просил (с трудом находя их в лабиринтах корзин, мешков и ящиков, которыми было забито все пространство мастерской), озвучивал свое мнение, когда его спрашивали, а все остальное время не производил ни единого лишнего звука.  
  
Джаред не знал точно, над чем именно они работали и какой частью будущего летательного аппарата это что-то должно стать, но каждый раз, когда он намеревался об этом спросить, Эклз поворачивался к нему и изгибал бровь, тем самым весьма выразительно призывая к молчанию. Так что Джаред закрыл рот, что, если вы спросите его тетушку, было отнюдь не простой задачей, и настроился подчиняться инструкциям Дженсена.  
  
После полудня в желудке у него начало урчать, и, как только звук стал достаточно громким, чтобы его услышали все присутствовавшие в комнате, Эклз отложил сварочный аппарат, который в тот момент держал в руках.  
  
— Полагаю, вы хотите прерваться на обед, — вздохнул он.  
  
Джаред собрал все свое мужество и решительно ответил:  
  
— Лишь в том случае, если и вы поступите так же.  
  
Легчайший намек на улыбку мелькнул в уголках губ Дженсена.  
  
— Я довольно часто работаю до заката, не съев ни кусочка, так что, возможно, вам стоит быть свободнее в своих высказываниях.   
  
Желудок снова громко заурчал, и Джаред с сожалением развел руками.  
  
— Похоже, мое тело говорит за меня.  
  
Глаза Дженсена на мгновение скользнули ниже, а затем он коротко качнул головой.  
  
— Ясно. Так, ждите здесь, — он указал на табурет. — Уверен, что я смогу отыскать что-нибудь подходящее.  
  
Джаред с удовольствием обнаружил, что «чем-нибудь подходящим» оказалась тарелка сандвичей с сыром и ветчиной на толстых, намазанных маслом ломтях хлеба. Взгромоздившись на табурет и устроив еду на верстаке между ними, Джаред с удовлетворенным урчанием впился в сандвич, наслаждаясь его вкусом.  
  
Он заметил, как Дженсен с любопытством на него уставился, так что как можно быстрее прожевал то, что было у него во рту, и спросил:  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Вы довольно состоятельный человек, — ответил Дженсен, выбирая сандвич для себя. — Не сомневаюсь, что вы привыкли к более изысканным блюдам.  
  
Джаред дернул плечом.  
  
— От тяжелой работы еда кажется вкуснее. Так говорил мой отец, хотя в то время я совершенно не понимал, что имеется в виду, — он лукаво улыбнулся Дженсену. — В детстве я был тем еще бездельником.  
  
— А что ваш отец думает о вас сейчас? — спросил Дженсен и откусил кусочек.  
  
— Его уже давно нет с нами, — опустил глаза Джаред. — Как и моей матери.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — выражение лица Дженсена смягчилось. — Прошу прощения за то, что поднял эту тему.  
  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, откуда вы могли знать? — он быстро улыбнулся Дженсену. — Когда я учился в школе-пансионате, разразилась эпидемия гриппа. Меня вырастила тетя, и теперь я, в свою очередь, забочусь о ней.  
  
— Должно быть, это для вас непросто, — тихо заметил Дженсен.  
  
— Не только я потерял так свою семью, — ответил Джаред. Он наклонил голову на бок. — Вы должны помнить эпидемию. Она случилась где-то лет двадцать назад. Мне было двенадцать.  
  
Дженсен натянуто улыбнулся ему.  
  
— В то время я еще не жил здесь.  
  
Джаред умирал от любопытства, но ему хватило ума не настаивать на продолжении, когда дело касалось мистера Эклза, так что он просто вежливо кивнул и потянулся за еще одним сандвичем.  
  
Следующие две недели прошли примерно так же. Джаред приходил достаточно рано, чтобы они начали в разумное время, но не настолько, чтобы Дженсен успел выпить лишь одну чашку кофе. Они сошлись на девяти часах утра, и каждый день Джаред с нетерпением считал минуты до их очередной встречи.  
  
Его безрассудная страсть к Дженсену не рассеялась, когда они начали трудиться вместе; фактически, она только усилилась. Джаред пользовался глубокой концентрацией Дженсена на работе, чтобы беззастенчиво пялиться на его полные губы и покрытую веснушками кожу, точеный подбородок и уверенные движения рук. Раз или два он испугался, что его поймали, но даже если и так, Дженсен ничего не сказал. Каждый раз Джаред твердо собирался вести себя прилично, но все его благие намерения рассыпались в прах при первом же взгляде Дженсена из-под длинных ресниц.  
  
Только однажды они покинули мастерскую после обеда, чтобы посетить Стивенсон Холл, где состоялось официальное объявление о присуждении приза первому, кто сумеет построить летательный аппарат, способный перенести через море двух человек. В день проверки на другом берегу и на воде будет располагаться команда наблюдателей, которая удостоверится в том, что смельчаки пересекли море именно посредством своего изобретения, а не каким-либо иным способом. Воздушное судно не обязательно должно выдержать более одной попытки, объявил глашатай, оно лишь должно безопасно доставить двух человек на землю.  
  
— Абсурд, — пробормотал Дженсен, когда они направились обратно. Джаред остро чувствовал на себе множество взглядов — несомненно, люди недоумевали, каким образом он сумел обеспечить себе внимание самого прославленного механиста в городе, но сам Дженсен этого, похоже, не замечал. — Сама мысль о том, что кто-то может создать столь великолепную машину лишь для того, чтобы просто выбросить ее на другой стороне, бессмысленна. Зачем же нужен такой летательный аппарат, если не поднимать его в небо снова и снова?  
  
— Было бы досадно, — рассеянно согласился Джаред, его внимание сосредоточилось на низеньком человечке среднего возраста, который пробирался к ним через шумную толпу. Он уставился на него самым устрашающим своим взглядом, но тот совершенно не испугался. Не то чтобы Джареда это удивило.  
  
— Мистер Эклз, — незнакомец встал на их пути и изысканно поклонился. — Очень рад с вами познакомиться.  
  
За спиной Дженсена Джаред вытянулся во весь свой немалый рост, в ответ получив косую ухмылку от низенького человечка. Дженсен же лишь моргнул и посмотрел на него свысока.  
  
— Кто вы?  
  
Похоже, незнакомца вовсе не обескуражил такой прямой вопрос.  
  
— Позвольте представиться, сударь, — он извлек небольшую карточку из жилета и передал ее с еще одним, на этот раз не таким глубоким, поклоном. — Я Марк Шеппард, торговец и поставщик редких и необычных предметов. Я так понимаю, что вы можете предпринять попытку получить приз, о котором было объявлено сегодня, и желаю предложить свои услуги и заключить взаимовыгодный договор.  
  
Дженсен лишь взглянул на карточку и засунул ее в карман своего сюртука.   
  
— Уверен, что обладаю всем необходимым мне оборудованием. Если я решу предпринять попытку получить приз.  
  
— Действительно, — Шеппард лукаво посмотрел на них обоих. — Впрочем, кажется, вы уже нашли источник финансирования, — он поклонился Джареду. — Притом от самого герцога Остинского.  
  
Джаред практически ощутил излучаемое Дженсеном изумление, но тем не менее холодно кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Шеппард.  
  
— Как поживает ваша уважаемая тетушка? — спросил Шеппард, фальшь его заботы была почти физически ощутима.  
  
— Здорова, — процедил Джаред.  
  
— И ваш друг? — продолжил он. — Как же его звали, Мэтью? Такой красивый молодой человек?  
  
Челюсти Джареда заныли от того, как сильно он их стиснул.  
  
— Мы давно не общались, — сухо ответил он.  
  
Дженсен прочистил горло.  
  
— Мистер Шеппард, как бы любезно ни звучало ваше предложение о содействии, боюсь, нам пор идти. Осталось не так много светлых часов, а сегодняшнее послеполуденное объявление весьма вдохновило меня на дальнейшие труды.  
  
— Охотно верю, — Шеппард осмотрел Дженсена с ног до головы, затем отошел в сторону, протянув руку. — Не смею мешать вашей работе.  
  
— Хорошего дня, — кивнул Дженсен. Джаред лишь выразительно взглянул в сторону Шеппарда, а затем последовал за мастером к выходу из зала.  
  
На улице Дженсен нахлобучил котелок на голову.  
  
— Герцог? — мягко спросил он.  
  
— Я же говорил вам, что я дворянин, — огрызнулся все еще раздраженный Джаред.  
  
— Говорили, — Дженсен покосился на него, и знакомое теперь уже ощущение того, как все его внутренности переворачивались, оказалось намного приятнее смеси ярости и стыда, которую вызвал в нем Шеппард. — Учитывая, сколько вы болтаете, я думал, что уже знаю о вас все.  
  
— Я… Но я же почти всегда молчу в вашем присутствии! — запинаясь, воскликнул Джаред.  
  
В глазах Дженсена мелькнула смешинка, и Джаред понял, что его дразнят. Раздражение тут же рассеялось, оставив лишь беспомощную улыбку, и, когда Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, Шеппард тут же забылся. Сегодня Джаред снова окажется в мастерской Дженсена, и завтра, и в последующие дни, пока их аппарат не будет построен. Они выиграют приз, он не сомневался в этом, но пока что ему предстояло провести с этим мужчиной бесчисленные часы, и он собирался наслаждаться каждым из них.  
  
В начале их третьей недели Джаред постучал в знакомую дверь, после одного выходного уже сгорая от нетерпения увидеть Дженсена. Ответа не последовало, и он постучал снова, другой рукой вытаскивая часы из кармана. Стрелки показывали девять-десять, а они уже договорились начинать на полчаса пораньше, потому что после объявления о призе у них появились конкуренты, с которыми стоило считаться. Но учитывая какие-то приглушенные звуки, что доносились из мастерской, Дженсен уже точно проснулся и приступил к работе. А если и нет, то выпечка, которую Джаред прихватил с собой, обязательно должна была его поднять.  
  
На стук так никто не отвечал, но шорохи и скрипы не прекращались. Джаред нахмурился и взялся за дверную ручку. Она никак не хотела поворачиваться, но когда он навалился плечом, дверь распахнулась.  
  
В первой комнате он никого не заметил, лишь уже знакомая свалка коробок, бочонков и еще каких-то принадлежностей. Звук исходил из задней части мастерской, и, хоть Джаред и знал, что должен подать голос и предупредить о своем появлении, он умирал от желания увидеть Дженсена в деле, как он сооружает свои устройства, не зная о том, что за ним наблюдают.  
  
Так что он тихо прокрался вперед, осторожно огибая стопку газет и катушку толстой джутовой веревки. В задней комнате также было пусто, а раньше Джаред даже не знал, что в мастерской есть еще одна комната — но сейчас он увидел открытую дверь в дальнем левом углу. Радуясь мысли, что сможет удивить работающего Дженсена, он пробрался через наполовину законченные детали своего орнитоптера и заглянул через порог.  
  
От увиденного у него глаза полезли на лоб, а колени подкосились. Джаред схватился за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть, когда огненная волна желания как электрошоком прошила его.  
  
Он с трудом верил своим глазам — однако картинка не исчезала. Дженсен сидел спиной к нему на крепком деревянном стуле. На этом сходство с любым известным Джареду предметом обстановки заканчивалось. Он заметил медные провода… нет, слишком толстые, чтобы быть проводами. Скорее, трубки — но нет, для трубок они слишком хорошо гнулись. Чем бы они ни были, они обхватывали конечности Дженсена. Его  _обнаженные_  конечности, и он сидел на этом стуле, а его руки и ноги связывало множество чего-то, что, как осознал Джаред, являлось копиями того стержня, что он видел при первом визите в мастерскую.  
  
Он рассмотрел еще одну, более длинную ручку, тянущуюся куда-то вниз, ее скрывала спина Дженсена, и она ритмично двигалась вверх и вниз. Джаред запоздало осознал, что именно она и издавала тот скрип, что он слышал ранее. Нет, что-то тут не так — Дженсен слишком хорошо заботился о своих машинах, чтобы они страдали от отсутствия смазки. Скрипел стул, раскачивающийся в том же ритме, что и тело Дженсена, и  _Боже мой_ , когда взгляду открылся изгиб обнаженного бедра Дженсена, член Джареда внезапно напрягся так, что впору гвозди заколачивать.  
  
Руки Дженсена свисали по бокам, вокруг запястий и локтей их обхватывали витки меди. В правой он держал небольшую коробочку, проводами соединенную с чем-то перед ним, что Джаред со своего места не мог различить. Пока Джаред зачарованно наблюдал за происходящим, Дженсен повернул небольшой рычажок на коробке. Мгновение спустя более длинная механическая рука начала двигаться быстрее, и низкий стон Дженсена заставил Джареда немедленно осознать, куда именно она тянулась и что именно делала.  
  
Он почувствовал, как его лицо и шею залила краска, румянец возбуждения и стыда — все вместе. И тем не менее он не мог отвернуться. Только не сейчас, когда Дженсен откинул голову назад, его бедра задвигались быстрее, а мышцы сокращались под медными путами. Джаред разомкнул губы, его дыхание срывалось, когда стоны Дженсена становились все громче, и Джареду пришлось прижать ладонь к паху, чтобы попытаться усмирить нарастающее возбуждение.  
  
Джаред сильнее вцепился в дверной косяк, когда Дженсен издал гортанный вскрик, его мускулы напряглись, а затем расслабились. Должно быть, он достиг кульминации, понял Джаред и не сдержал низкого стона от этой мысли.  
  
В ту же секунду Дженсен резко повернул голову. Увидев Джареда, он побелел как полотно, его рот раскрылся, а в глазах появился страх.  
  
Джаред с трудом сглотнул, в его желудке что-то оборвалось.  
  
— Простите, — сказал он, поднимая обе руки перед собой. — Я искренне прошу прощения. Я хотел лишь найти вас и дать знать, что пришел пораньше, когда услышал… ну, шум, доносящийся отсюда, и когда я увидел… — он жестом показал на хитроумное приспособление, в котором сидел Дженсен, — я посчитал неприличным вмешиваться.  
  
— Поэтому вместо этого вы решили понаблюдать? — прорычал Дженсен. — Как вы посмели?  
  
Джаред почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица, когда он осознал, что же наделал. Он не только вторгся в личное пространство Дженсена наиболее ужасным способом, он еще и стоял и наблюдал за тем, как другой мужчина доставлял себе удовольствие. Хоть Дженсен и чувствовал себя оскверненным, Джареду было даже хуже. Дженсен мог пойти к властям и сказать им…  
  
_Сказать им что?_  поинтересовался тихий голос в голове Джареда.  _Что он получал наслаждение при помощи машины?_  Не намного это приличнее того, что сделал Джаред.  
  
— Я искренне прошу прощения, — повторил он, опуская глаза в пол. — Я не хотел… я забуду все, что видел.  
  
— Вы обязаны вычеркнуть это из памяти, — ответил Дженсен, и Джаред под раздражением в его голосе слышал явные нотки страха. — Ради нас обоих.  
  
Джаред качнул головой в знак согласия.  
  
— Так и будет. Обещаю, — он наконец сумел оторвать пальцы от дверного косяка. — Я… я выйду пока что, и, когда я вернусь через несколько минут, мы оба забудем о том, что произошло, — Дженсен резко кивнул, и Джаред отвернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
Затем он услышал свое имя и снова повернулся. Дженсен не смотрел на него, и его голос был практически спокойным:  
  
— Возможно, вам не стоит возвращаться до завтра.  
  
Джаред хотел возразить, хотел заверить Дженсена, что он все так же готов строить с ним летательный аппарат, хотел доказать, что им обоим будет лучше притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Но сейчас он видел веснушки на обнаженных плечах Дженсена, такие же, как покрывали его щеки, и в его ушах все так же гремели отзвуки наслаждения Дженсена, и он осознал, что сегодня ему никак не удастся работать бок о бок с этим мужчиной и пересилить при этом свое желание.  
  
Поэтому Джаред откашлялся и сказал:  
  
— Я вернусь утром. В обычное время, — и сбежал.  
  
Оказавшись в безопасности дома, в безопасности своей спальни, он тут же принялся ласкать себя, быстро и сильно, едва успев расстегнуть брюки. Запечатленного в памяти румянца Дженсена, когда тот кончал, с лихвой хватило, чтобы он с криком излился.  
  
Да, возможно, это к лучшему — они переждут день перед тем, как снова приступить к совместной работе.  
  
Джаред плохо спал той ночью, размышляя о том, не передумает ли Дженсен и не запретит ли ему вообще приходить к себе, наказывая либо за вторжение в личную жизнь, либо за его извращенность — все же он подглядывал во время столь интимного акта. Прибыв в мастерскую — через несколько минут после восьми тридцати, — он замешкался перед тем, как постучать; в его животе порхали бабочки.  
  
Дженсен открыл дверь и осмотрел его поверх очков.  
  
— Вы принесли мне кофе?  
  
С полной надежды улыбкой Джаред протянул крепко запаянный металлический контейнер, изобретенный Дженсеном специально для этих целей.  
  
— Еще теплый.  
  
— Хорошо, — Дженсен помедлил еще немного, затем дал знак заходить. — Думаю, я решил проблему с поворотом крыльев.   
  
— Отлично! — расплылся в улыбке Джаред, и вчерашний инцидент тут же оказался забыт. Проблема поворота крыльев была самым серьезным пока что препятствием, и они бились над ней с самого начала, так что если Дженсен действительно ее решил — они довольно сильно продвинутся вперед.  
  
Джаред занес ногу над порогом, но дверь оставалась открытой не полностью, так что ему пришлось протискиваться мимо Дженсена, прикасаясь бедрами. От этого по позвоночнику Джареда пробежала дрожь, и внезапно мысли о том, что здесь случилось вчера, заполнили его голову.  
  
Он услышал, как Дженсен резко втянул воздух, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред поставил кофе на край ближайшего стола — единственную плоскую незанятую поверхность, что увидел, — и бодро поинтересовался:  
  
— Ну что, покажете крыло?  
  
Дженсен пристально на него посмотрел, и на мгновение Джаред испугался, что тот заговорит о происшествии, которое решили не упоминать. Вместе этого Дженсен потянулся к цилиндрическому сосуду с кофе и указал рукой в сторону второго рабочего помещения.  
  
— Сюда.  
  
Дверь, ведущая в третью комнату, которую Джаред вчера видел, оказалась не просто закрыта, но еще и забаррикадирована табуретом и верстаком. Не позволяя взгляду двигаться в ее направлении, он обратил все свое внимание на Дженсена, следя за его рассказом о том, что он сделал с шестеренками, чтобы дать поверхности крыльев возможность поворачиваться. Поначалу Дженсен казался напряженным, но его голос смягчился, когда он заговорил о любимом предмете. Его пальцы гладили металлическую поверхность крыла, брови хмурились, когда он пытался описать модификации шестеренок в терминах, понятных Джареду.  
  
Джаред кивал, как будто действительно понимал, но на самом деле он едва слышал Дженсена. Его вдруг поразило осознанием всей глубины неприличия его чувств. Он страстно вожделел Дженсена, а после подсмотренного вчера — даже сильнее. Его тело начинало реагировать от одной только мысли об этом. Но его очарование радостью, звучавшей в голосе Дженсена, трепет, когда он видел его, такого живого, и знающего, и умного… это не вожделение. Это что-то более глубокое, что-то, что Джареду не стоило чувствовать даже в большей степени, чем тот базовый животный инстинкт, что он доблестно пытался игнорировать.  
  
В мастерской, окруженный запахами машинного масла, медной проволоки и трудового пота, Джаред пришел к страшному заключению.  
  
Он влюбился в Дженсена Эклза.  
  
Оба пытались, да, но было ясно, что над их профессиональными отношениями нависли тучи. Уютное общение, которого они сумели достичь к этому моменту, теперь походило на требующую смазки периодически застревающую или скрипящую шестеренку. Джаред пытался вести себя и поддерживать разговор (или его отсутствие) так же, как и раньше, но слишком часто одно движение, выражение, да и просто звук голоса Дженсена вызывали в памяти жаркие образы того, как он изгибался в том кресле, как механические руки доставляли ему удовольствие, и Джареду приходилось отводить глаза. Дженсен, будь проклята его наблюдательность, конечно же, замечал это. Его щеки розовели, и он также смотрел в сторону, и зубчики шестеренок запинались друг об друга.  
  
Так тянулось бесконечно. Что еще хуже, Джаред видел, что это замедляет их работу. Хоть они и действительно сумели заставить крылья поворачиваться на манер птичьих, проблема материала для их покрытия пока что оставалась нерешенной. Налегающие друг на друга пластинки, которые Дженсен изобрел для  _иной_  своей машины, кажется, подошли бы, но Джаред слишком боялся упоминать о ней, потому и не вносил такое предложение. Дженсен попробовал толстую, плотную ткань, которая могла изгибаться согласно повороту крыла, но она в какой-то момент в любом случае рвалась. Прошло уже две недели с оглашения королевского состязания, и, хоть крайнего срока установлено не было, каждый потерянный день означал, что кто-то уже мог подниматься над морем.  
  
Ясно, что настало время что-то предпринять. Всякий раз, когда Джаред всего лишь  _задумывался_  о том, чтобы коснуться этой темы, Дженсен кидал на него разъяренный взгляд, отчего Джаред уже начал предполагать, что тот умеет читать мысли в дополнение к своему техническому гению. Поэтому решил подождать до вечера следующей субботы.  
  
В результате он нервничал весь день, ронял инструменты, которые Дженсен просил его подержать, заставлял звать себя по имени несколько раз, прежде чем откликался, и сбил на пол кипу каких-то мелких механизмов, которые, как он знал, Дженсен тщательно отсортировал по весу и размеру. Он принялся извиняться, когда вместе с Дженсеном опустился на колени, чтобы собрать металлические детали.  
  
Наконец Дженсен с глубоким вздохом сел на пятки.  
  
— Джаред, просто прекратите.  
  
Джаред тут уже утих.  
  
— Простите, — сказал он, складывая пригоршню собранных с пола деталей рядом с коленом Дженсена. — Я знаю, что мне следовало быть внимательнее.  
  
— Очевидно, ваш ум занимает что-то иное. Возможно, нам обоим пошло бы на пользу, если бы вы собрались с силами и высказались, — Дженсен говорил нейтрально, с непроницаемым лицом, но то, как он вцепился в полдюжины механизмов в руках, выдавало его нервозность.  
  
Джаред положил ладони на бедра и уставился на свои пальцы. На одной костяшке виднелось пятно машинного масла, а на другой — тонкая царапина. Его тетушка определенно выбранит его завтра за то, что он изнурял свои руки неподходящим для джентльмена занятием.  
  
— Я хочу задать вам один вопрос, — произнес он так спокойно, как только мог. — Я знаю, что вы велели никогда не заводить об этом разговор, но я должен вас ослушаться.  
  
Он почти ждал, что Дженсен его прервет, но ведь  _тот сам_  попросил Джареда об откровенности, так что в мастерской повисла тишина. Джаред еще мгновение собирал остатки своей смелости, как делал весь этот день или, быть может, даже всю неделю, и начал:  
  
— Я не знаю, есть ли у вашего изобретения иные цели помимо той, что я застал, — он почувствовал, как жар начал заливать его щеки, когда он продолжил: — Но мне кажется, что… стержни этой машины… точнее, маленькие пластинки, которые вы использовали для… они могут послужить материалом для покрытия крыла...  
  
Он затаил дыхание и увидел, как взгляд Дженсена на минуту стал отстраненным. Через некоторое время Дженсен медленно закивал, и Джаред позволил своим плечам расслабиться. Когда Дженсен наконец произнес:   
  
— Да, думаю, это может сработать, — и чуть-чуть улыбнулся, сердце Джареда забилось быстрее.  
  
Похоже, удача придала ему безудержной смелости, потому что Джаред тут же выпалил:  
  
— И я тут подумал, что если вдруг вам нужен еще один подопытный для испытаний вашей машины, если, конечно… если несложно внести изменения в настройках, чтобы не только вы… в смысле, я хотел сказать, я готов стать таким подопытным.  
  
Опустившаяся на этот раз тишина была еще более полной — как будто оба перестали дышать. В конце концов Дженсен проговорил:  
  
— Вы же не всерьез.  
  
— Напротив, — Джаред прикусил губу. — Если вы… если подобный опыт будет для вас полезным, если вы хотите… то есть я понимаю, что считается неприличным видеть другого мужчину в подобных обстоятельствах, но я предполагаю, что будет только честно, если мы поменяемся местами после того, как я увидел…  
  
— Но  _вы_  не считаете это неприличным, — голос Дженсена звучал все так же нейтрально, но теперь его взгляд стал более напряженным, внимательным, как будто пытался проникнуть Джареду в душу.  
  
Джаред знал, что рискует, заводя об этом разговор, но надеялся, что сумеет обойти острые моменты и справиться с этой темой со всей деликатностью, которой она заслуживала. Но, очевидно, Дженсен такого не терпел. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джаред посмотрел ему в глаза и тихо ответил:  
  
— Временами между тем, что человек считает приличным, и тем, чего он тем не менее желает, существует большая разница.  
  
Дженсен резко втянул в себя воздух, но не отвел глаз. Джаред подождал, сердце в его груди гремело, он молился, чтобы Дженсен не решил внезапно выбросить его из своей мастерской и своей жизни.  
  
Наконец Дженсен облизал губы и откликнулся надтреснутым голосом:  
  
— Вы меня удивляете, Джаред Падалеки. Весьма удивляете.  
  
Помешкав, Джаред ответил:   
  
— Вы не производите впечатление человека, любящего сюрпризы.  
  
Дженсен коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, должен признаться, обычно все именно так, — взгляд Дженсена некоторое время скитался по лицу Джареда. — Но в этот раз дело обстоит иначе.  
  
Джаред медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает его плечи.  
  
— Рад это слышать.  
  
— Однако мне потребуется некоторое время на обдумывание вашего предложения. Я не ожидал, что эту машину увидит кто-то, кроме меня, — Дженсен сглотнул. — Конечно, вы познакомились с ней случайно, но это не значит, что я готов сознательно делиться ею.  
  
Джаред был уверен, что он говорил о чем-то большем, а не только о диковине в дальней комнате, но ответил лишь:  
  
— Понимаю. Я знаю, что прошу о многом, и отчасти именно поэтому я колебался.  
  
— Похоже, что у вас имелись и другие причины для колебаний, — уже мягче сказал Дженсен. — Уверяю вас, я не предам ваше доверие.  
  
— Знаю, что не предадите, — Джаред поддался импульсу, произнося эти слова, но как только они сорвались с его губ, он осознал, что действительно в них верит.  
  
Когда Дженсен улыбнулся, от уголков его глаз разбежались лучики. Эта картина заставила сердце Джареда замереть даже сильнее, чем весь предыдущий их разговор.

 

Выходные дни казались Джареду все более и более бесконечными с тех самых пор, как он начал работать с Дженсеном, но эти стали самыми сложными на его памяти. Когда не считал минуты, он видел перед внутренним взором разворот обнаженного бедра Дженсена в этом диковинном кресле. А потом начинал представлять себя в той же позе, возможно, под чутким наблюдением пронзительного взгляда Дженсена, которым он осматривал машину, не желающую работать как должно. После этого Джареду приходилось сжимать зубы и думать о самых неприятных вещах, какие только мог вообразить, например, как негодяй Шеппард получал приз вместо него, чтобы эрекция спала.

Поэтому он выглядел не таким бодрым, как обычно, когда прибыл в мастерскую Дженсена утром в понедельник. Дженсен вопросительно изогнул бровь, увидев почти угрюмое выражение лица Джареда.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Эклз, потянувшись за кофе.

Джаред поднял ёмкость выше, так, чтобы Дженсен не мог до нее дотянуться.

— Почему вы не варите его сами? — спросил он. — Несомненно, вы можете изобрести аппарат, который мог бы готовить кофе, чтобы вам не приходилось ждать меня.

— Уже изобрел, — парировал Дженсен. — Откуда, как вы думаете, в лавке Спейта появилась машина, способная не только варить кофе, но также кипятить и вспенивать молоко? — Он сморщил нос. — Для тех, кто жаждет портить свой кофе.

Джаред откинул голову назад.

— Как вы узнали, что я приношу его от Спейта?

Дженсен закатил глаза, потянулся и перехватил контейнер из рук Джареда.

— Потому что он единственный поставщик между вашим домом и моим. А также, коли на то пошло, единственный в пределах пятнадцати минут ходьбы отсюда.

— Ох, — моргнул Джаред. — Я не осознавал, что вы так хорошо знакомы с окрестностями.

Дженсен посмотрел на него поверх очков в проволочной оправе, и Джаред почувствовал, как его колени подгибаются.

— Знаете, иногда я все же выхожу отсюда.

— Конечно, — Джаред выставил перед собой руки, сдаваясь, — прошу прощения. 

— Угу, — Дженсен смотрел на него еще некоторое время. — Вам будет приятно услышать, что я добился некоторого прогресса.

— Вы придумали конструкцию крыльев? — просиял Джаред.

— Думаю, да. Я… размышлял над вашем предложением, и мне пришло в голову, что те же сочлененные пластины могут быть расположены у основания крыла, — щеки Дженсена слегка порозовели, но он быстро продолжил: — Это снизит нагрузку на ткань крыла, и тогда вероятность того, что она порвется, уменьшится.

Джаред ответил, кивая с энтузиазмом:

— Да-да, похоже, это отличная мысль, — и продолжил, заметив слегка озадаченный взгляд Дженсена: — Я думал об этом раньше, после того, как увидел… но я рад, что и вам она тоже пришла в голову.

Дженсен молчал, будто ждал, что Джаред скажет что-то еще, но в итоге все же откликнулся: 

— Хорошо. Я начал работать над этим прошлым вечером, но мне бы не помешала ваша помощь.

Джаред скинул плащ и повесил его на переднюю дверь.

— Ведите.

Дженсен приколачивал на составной предмет, похожий на палец, который Джаред видел еще в первый свой визит, маленькие округлые пластинки; впрочем, в этот раз он придавал им форму полумесяцев, а не колечек. Но ему не удавалось присоединить их и друг к другу, и к крылу, стыкуя с тем, что в будущем станет их воздушным кораблем. Чтобы помочь, Джареду приходилось стоять довольно близко к Дженсену, удерживая два медных кусочка вместе так, чтобы Дженсен мог крохотными гвоздиками и небольшим молоточком прикрепить их на место.

Этим утром в мастерской было довольно тепло, и вскоре Джаред почувствовал стекающие по шее струйки пота. Он мог поклясться, что жар исходил от тела Дженсена, который нависал над ним, пока приколачивал маленькие пластинки. Каждый раз, когда Дженсен отстранялся за новыми кусочками или гвоздиками, Джаред глотал воздух и собирал всю свою выдержку, готовясь вновь ощутить на щеке дыхание Дженсена, наклонявшегося к их кораблю.

К обеду Джаред уже превратился в сущий комок нервов. Он пробормотал какую-то ерунду насчет того, что ему нужно прогуляться и размять конечности после целого утра, проведенного сгорбившись над крылом, надеясь, что Дженсен не сочтет это за грубость. Быстрый бросок к каналу и обратно немного прочистил его голову, и он с обновленными силами вернулся в мастерскую.

Силы эти быстро исчезли, когда он увидел дверь в дальнем конце комнаты раскрытой, в проеме виднелся край стула с механическими руками. На мгновение Джаред предположил, что Дженсен решил воспользоваться его временным отсутствием для того, чтобы скоротать перерыв со своей тайной машиной, поэтому изо всех сил хлопнул входной дверью.

Дженсен тут же выглянул из комнаты, и Джаред, увидев его руку в рубашке, облегченно — или, быть может, разочарованно — прислонился спиной к стене. Он слабо помахал Дженсену и улыбнулся:

— Мне уже лучше.

— Хорошо, — Дженсен облизнул губы и вышел в комнату, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. — Тогда пора вернуться к работе.

Джаред хотел было спросить его о машине и о том, можно ли ему самому ее испытать, но прекрасно знал, что если бы тот ответил положительно, он бы не смог думать ни о чем другом до конца дня. Так что он кивнул и подготовился к еще нескольким часам пытки.

Его состоянию ничуть не помогал тот факт, что Дженсен не сказал практически ни слова, пока они работали, тем самым оборвав все потенциальные попытки Джареда заговорить самому. Ничто теперь не отвлекало Джареда от его раздумий, особенно учитывая, что занимались они довольно монотонным трудом, который требовал от него держаться так близко к Дженсену, что он чувствовал исходящий от того пьянящий аромат сандалового дерева и машинного масла. Он не сомневался, что если ему и удастся когда-нибудь сесть на тот стул в дальней комнате, одного запаха будет достаточно для разрядки.

Джаред немного сменил позу, надеясь, что Дженсен не заметит бугра в его брюках. Он стал носить более свободную одежду именно по этой причине, но даже подобная предусмотрительность работала лишь до определенной степени, особенно когда в его голове кружили подобные мысли. Попытки сконцентрироваться на текущей задаче не принесли пользы, потому что когда Дженсен случайно коснулся Джареда, устанавливая следующую пластинку, тот едва сдержал вздох. На что Дженсен пробормотал: 

— Терпение, — и продолжил работу.

Полуденное солнце уже не светило прямо в окна, когда Дженсен наконец выпрямился, прикрепив последний кусочек.

— Готово, — сказал он с улыбкой, заставившей желудок Джареда совершить кульбит. — Испробуем?

Джаред кивнул и медленно встал на ноги.

— Что я должен делать?

— Нажмите его, пожалуйста, — Дженсен показал на рычаг рядом с Джаредом. — Осторожнее. Вверх, затем вниз.

Ворча, Джаред снова упал на колени и взялся за рычаг. Когда он начал на него надавливать, поверхность крыла, над которой они трудились весь день, медленно повернулась вперед и назад, двигаясь к Джареду подобно передней кромке крыла птицы, прорезающего воздух.

— Вот оно! — воскликнул он, глядя на Дженсена снизу вверх с широкой улыбкой. — У вас получилось! 

Дженсен выставил палец, его лицо все еще сохраняло спокойное выражение.

— А теперь назад и снова вперед.

Джаред сделал, как было сказано, осторожно шевеля рычаг. Кончик крыла поднялся и опал, маленькие медные пластинки слегка задевали друг друга при каждом движении.

— Нужно масло, — пробормотал Дженсен, доставая небольшую записную книжку и карандаш из кармана передника. — И проложить тонкую трубку вдоль задней поверхности, чтобы смазывать пластинки в полете. Нельзя будет высовываться из корзины, чтобы наносить масло на крылья. Это добавит вес, — он умолк и принялся царапать что-то на бумаге, нахмурив брови. Наконец он поднял глаза и лукаво улыбнулся Джареду. — Но да, у нас получилось.

Джаред восторженно вскрикнул и вскочил на ноги. Не подумав, он стиснул Дженсена в крепких объятьях и, только ощутив, насколько тот окаменел в его хватке, рывком отстранился. 

— Простите, — сказал Джаред, пряча руки за спиной.

— Все в порядке, — Дженсен посмотрел на него поверх очков. — Вы же понимаете, дело все-таки не завершено. Остается еще вопрос о снижении веса, и мы пока точно не знаем, получится ли у нас управлять этим механизмом.

— Как мы сможем это проверить? — спросил Джаред.

Дженсен поднял руки и развел их в стороны.

— Нам понадобится больше пространства, чем есть в моей мастерской, это уж точно.

— Вот как. Что ж, — Джаред прикусил губу, — моя семья владеет некоторыми землями за городом, которых должно хватить.

— Ну конечно, — Дженсен выглядел так, будто всеми силами сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Достаточно ли там места, чтобы предпринять испытательный полет нашего устройства без риска быть увиденными?

— Там целые акры, — заверил Джаред. — И долина рядом с поместьем обеспечит нам приватность. Старые конюшни можно переоборудовать под мастерскую. Лошади были проданы вскоре после того, как я стал жить с тетушкой; если здание все еще стоит, я уверен, что его будет достаточно для наших целей.

— Туда долго ехать?

— Где-то полдня, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Возможно, чуть больше, в зависимости от тяжести повозки.

— Не желаю нанимать погонщика, я не доверяю их способности хранить тайну, — встревожился Дженсен.

— У нас есть фургон, которым я могу управлять сам, — сказал Джаред. — Если нагрузить его не полностью.

— Герцог, который погоняет собственную лошадь? — выгнул бровь Дженсен.

— Едва ли это единственное мое отличие от типичного представителя дворянства, — скорчил гримасу Джаред.

— Да, тут я должен согласиться, — Дженсен умолк на мгновение, похоже, задумавшись. Затем он окинул Джареда быстрым взглядом и отвернулся. — Это также может упростить еще один логистический вопрос.

— Да? — спросил Джаред.

— Да, — Дженсен прокашлялся. — Дополнительное место и обстановка секретности позволят работать и над… другим устройством.

 

— Ох, — Джаред почувствовал, как жар залил не только его щеки, но и все его тело. — Я… да, в смысле… если вы сочли, что мы… я имею в виду… — он осекся, не сомневаясь, что выглядит как полный дурак.

— Будет проще, если нам не придется бояться быть услышанными, — тихо сказал Дженсен, его взгляд сосредоточился где-то в районе носков ботинок Джареда.

— Конечно! Да, так будет… а нам хватит места для транспортировки?

— Устройство состоит лишь из стула с некоторыми дополнениями, — кончики ушей Дженсена медленно краснели. — Его легко разобрать на части. Эти… материалы можно использовать также и для летательного аппарата. В смысле, это возможно. По той же счастливой случайности, что и вот эти кусочки, — он обвел пальцем медные пластинки, которые они целый день приколачивали к крыльям.

Джаред прочистил горло.

— Довольно изобретательно, — отметил он. — А вы… вы создали их для… — он снова осекся и жестом показал на дальнюю комнату.

Дженсен коротко кивнул.

— Сначала сделал твердые манжеты, больше похожие на кандалы, но я не… они слишком сильно ограничивали движения, — он понизил голос. — Эти казались более… более настоящими. Как живые руки.

Джаред стиснул кулаки за спиной, чтобы не потянуться и не обеспечить то самое прикосновение живых рук. Дженсен, похоже, не приветствовал физические контакты — он даже построил целую машину, чтобы получить самый интимный их вид, — так что Джареду необходимо было уважать его предпочтения в этом вопросе. 

— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — сказал он, слыша легчайшую дрожь в своем голосе, но не в силах от нее избавиться. — Взять устройство с собой, я имею в виду.

Подняв наконец взгляд и встретившись с Дженсеном глазами, на одно короткое мгновение Джаред увидел в них только лишь облегчение, как будто Дженсен ждал иного ответа. А потом Дженсен выпрямился и изобразил вежливую улыбку.

— Я могу подготовить все материалы за завтрашний день, и послезавтра можно выезжать.

— Так… так скоро? — запинаясь, переспросил Джаред.

— Если мы хотим выиграть, каждый день на счету, — напомнил ему Дженсен.

— Да. Конечно, — Джаред выдохнул и добавил: — Мне нужно будет предупредить тетушку о наших планах — в смысле, о работе над летательным аппаратом, — но это не должно стать проблемой. Она вполне может справиться без меня две недели. А также сообщить смотрителю и попросить его подготовить конюшни. Конечно же, настояв на строжайшей секретности из-за природы приза, которого мы добиваемся.

— Хорошо, — улыбка Дженсена смягчилась. — Мы выиграем состязание, Джаред. Теперь я уверен в этом даже больше, чем когда-либо прежде.

— Рад слышать, — Джаред выдавил ответную улыбку, отчаянно жалея, что теперь уже вовсе не королевского приза он так страстно желал.

Путешествие на север прошло без приключений, и Джаред чувствовал, как ему становится все легче с каждой пройденной милей. Найти коня и повозку оказалось довольно просто, и его тетушка настояла на том, чтобы они взяли целую корзину провизии, как будто возле поместья еды раздобыть было негде. Дженсен однако согласился с ее предложением, потому что таким образом Джаред мог избежать расспросов любопытных соседей о причине приезда. 

Смотритель, Джим Бивер, проветрил небольшой коттедж вблизи конюшни и мастерскую прямо за ними. Он оставил Джареду записку, заверяя, что не пустит на их территорию никого, пока Джаред и его механист будут оставаться во владениях, и что сам не будет приближаться, чтобы они не тревожились каждого звука, опасаясь появления шпионов. Джаред улыбнулся и передал записку Дженсену, чувствуя облегчение от того, что они и вправду останутся одни.

— Вы ему доверяете? — спросил Дженсен, разглядывая нацарапанные на бумаге слова.

— Он всегда был честным и преданным, — ответил Джаред. — Нам нет нужды опасаться разоблачения.

Он говорил легко, будто имея в виду только летательный аппарат, но темный знающий огонек в глазах Дженсена ясно выдавал понимание, что Джаред имел в виду и нечто иное.

Ночь опустилась прежде, чем они закончили распаковывать и укладывать по местам все, что привезли с собой. Конюшня и мастерская располагались в небольшой низине, которая позволяла видеть в них свет только из поместья и коттеджа Бивера, так что они работали в тусклом свете двух ламп, быстро установленных Дженсеном, спешно раскладывая припасы, как пищу, так и материалы.

В домике возле конюшни имелись две небольшие спальни, в каждой — узкая кровать и шкаф, плюс маленькая кухонька с обеденным столом и туалет. Теперь они постоянно будут находиться так близко друг к другу, как в мастерской раньше, и Джаред не мог не чувствовать удовольствия от этой мысли. Особенно если они заставят функционировать другое устройство — есть шанс, что он уедет отсюда не только с летательным аппаратом.

К сожалению, Джаред не смог обеспечить запас кофе, так что в первое утро Дженсен ворчал, потирая заспанные глаза. Джаред изо всех сил старался подавать Дженсену инструменты и детали по первому требованию, так что к концу дня придирчивость Дженсена превратилась в его обычную предельную концентрацию на работе. Им хватало места, чтобы разместить скелет всей машины в задней части мастерской, и Джаред был в полном восторге от претворения его наброска в жизнь.

Потребовалось несколько дней на то, чтобы выложить все устройство с аккуратными отметками о том, какие части все еще требовалось изготовить или присоединить. Хоть Джаред и изнывал от желания спросить, но пока не проронил ни слова о шатком деревянном стуле с покрытыми металлическими пластинками руками, сваленных на сидении, позабытом в углу.

Он не думал, что Дженсен и правда о нем забыл, но очевидно, не он занимал главенствующее положении в его мыслях — впрочем, учитывая гонку за королевским призом, так и должно было быть. Когда Джаред рассказал тетушке о своих планах, она предупредила его, что Шеппард провозглашал по всему городу, что именно у него есть самый верный шанс на победу, хотя она в этом сильно сомневалась, учитывая его известное пристрастие к хвастовству. Тем не менее Джаред постоянно напоминал себе, что они здесь для проверки и доведения до совершенства летательного аппарата, а не… для чего-то иного.

— Как вы ее назвали? — выпалил он, когда они натягивали холст на второе крыло.

Брови Дженсена взлетели вверх.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы.

— О… о другой машине, — кинулся в омут с головой Джаред. — Если вы предпочтете не говорить о ней, это нормально. Я просто… мне просто любопытно.

— Вы думали о ней, — мягко заметил Дженсен, садясь на пятки.

— Совсем немного, — признался Джаред.

— Угу, — Дженсен взглянул на него поверх очков, и судя по его знающему взгляду — он видел Джареда насквозь, несмотря на всего протесты. — Вы же знаете, что наше время здесь ограничено.

— Конечно. Знаю, как и то, что вот это на первом месте, — Джаред потянул холст, который держал в руке. — Прошу прощения, я не должен был об этом заговаривать.

— Все в порядке, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Ведь это я предложил взять ее с собой.

— Только если останется время, — проговорил Джаред, стараясь придать своему голосу твердости. — Летательный аппарат превыше всего.

Они вернулись к работе, тщательно расправляя и натягивая холст перед тем, как прибить его. Джаред старался не слишком часто смотреть на то, как губы Дженсена сжимались вокруг гвоздиков, которыми он крепил полотно.

Когда Дженсен справился с последним гвоздем и снова сел на пятки, он тихо произнес:

— Мы идем в хорошем темпе. Мы могли бы… я мог бы выделить немного времени, чтобы сегодня настроить другую машину.

В ту же секунду Джареда кинуло в жар.

— Ох! Это… если вы хотите. В смысле, если вы считаете, что это не помешает вашей работе.

— Конечно, — Дженсен смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением. Наконец он заговорил: — Помогите мне тут закончить, и потом вы сможете приготовить нам ужин, пока я закончу с механизмами.

Джаред не сомневался, что ему в горло не полезет ни кусочка хлеба и сыра, припасенных на позднюю трапезу. Он удивился, что все-таки смог что-то съесть, потому что нервы и возбуждение мешались в нем, заставляя внутренности сжиматься в комок. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Дженсена, он не мог ничего прочесть на его лице. Ждал ли он этого столь же сильно, как сам Джаред? Раскаивался ли в том, что поддался на уговоры и согласился? Надеялся ли, что получится избегать упоминания об этом, пока Джаред не перечеркнул его планы своей неспособностью держать язык за зубами?

— Вы готовы?

Джаред резко вскинул голову и застыл во взгляде Дженсена, как мушка в паучьей сети. Он не питал иллюзий, что ему удалось скрыть свой восторг или нервозность; Дженсен, должно быть, все сумел прочесть по его лицу. Но он лишь ободряюще улыбнулся, и Джаред внезапно увидел по глазам Дженсена, что тот тоже нервничал.

Только благодаря этому осознанию Джаред сумел твердо ответить:

— Да.

Дженсен наладил машину в небольшой комнатке в задней части конюшни, где раньше хранились седла. Джаред почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее, когда увидел простой деревянный стул, из-под сидения которого виднелись шесть рук разной длины, покрытых маленькими подогнанными медными пластинками. В комнате отсутствовали окна, так что свет сияющих спиралей лампочки над головой невозможно было увидеть с улицы, как бы надолго они тут ни задержались.

_А с чего ты взял, что вы задержитесь тут надолго?_  спросил он сам себя и задрожал от одной только мысли.

— Вы уверены? — тихо спросил Дженсен. — Это не… вы не обязаны участвовать в этом.

Джаред попытался было заговорить, но голос подвел его. Он прокашлялся и попробовал еще раз.

— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от стула. — В смысле, чтобы помочь вашей работе. Что будет наиболее полезным?

— Я думал об этом, — ответил Дженсен. Он переступил с ноги на ногу. — Не очень долго, сами понимаете, но раз уж вы сами предложили... — когда Джаред быстро кивнул, Дженсен спешно продолжил: — Я думаю, возможно, полезнее всего будет… ну, проверить, как можно использовать эту машину с другими настройками. С точки зрения скорости и… силы сжатия. Вы ведь в какой-то степени крупнее меня… вы выше, и плечи у вас шире, так что длины тентаклей может оказаться недостаточно.

— Тентаклей, — Джаред приблизился на шаг и кончиком пальца коснулся одной из механических рук, чувствуя холод металла. — Вот как вы их зовете.

— Я… да, — Дженсен прокашлялся. — Вот, пока вы не… в общем, давайте я покажу вам, как она работает. Как управлять машиной, когда вы в ней.

Джаред поднял голову и нахмурился.

— Но я предполагал, что управлять ей будете вы.

— Ох, — глаза Дженсена расширились.

Джаред как раз собирался продолжить, что ведь именно Дженсен построил этот механизм, и Джаред не хотел бы нести ответственность за то, что сделает что-то не так или сломает его, но увидел, как глаза Дженсена остекленели, и умолк.

Щеки Дженсена залила краска, и он быстро сказал:

— Если вы хотите этого, то да. Я могу… я могу взять на себя управление.

— Хорошо, — Джаред жестом показал на стул. — Мне садиться?

— Да, если вы готовы, — снова откашлявшись, Дженсен неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Джареда. — Возможно, вы захотите… если, конечно, вы не решите попробовать только оковы в первый раз, а не весь… то есть я хочу сказать, будет проще, если ваша одежда… — он осекся и снова махнул рукой.

— О! — Джаред посмотрел на себя, чувствуя, как теперь заполыхали его щеки. — Да, конечно, я… я должен был понять, ведь я видел вас, и… — он умолк и потряс головой. — Прошу прощения. Просто это… немного неловко.

Дженсен громко фыркнул, и когда Джаред посмотрел на него, то удивился, заметив, как от уголков глаз Дженсена разбежались радостные лучики. 

— Для столь многословного человека, Джаред, вы обладаете удивительным даром преуменьшения.

Джаред улыбнулся в ответ, внезапно чувствуя себя намного более расслабленным. Он застал тогда Дженсена без одежды, по крайней мере, частично, и они все равно сумели вместе выполнять задуманное после этого. Обратная ситуация будет лишь честной.

— Думаю, пора начинать.

Дженсен отвел глаза, пока Джаред раздевался, что было довольно-таки нелепо, если учесть, чем именно они собирались заняться. Впрочем, такой поступок Дженсена казался неожиданно привлекательным, и от этого чувства Джареда, которые он уже и так к нему питал, стали еще сильнее.

Тем не менее он очень нервничал, когда избавился от последней части белья и выпрямился полностью обнаженным. Усаживаясь на стуле, он подумал, что нервы — это не так плохо, учитывая, что иначе его тело могло выдать его возбуждение еще до того, как они начнут работать. 

_Как будто это можно назвать работой_ , упрекнул он сам себя, и вдруг в его голове возник образ Дженсена, запрокинувшего голову в момент разрядки. Джареду пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы собраться.

Когда он снова их открыл, Дженсен стоял рядом, целенаправленно не опуская взгляд ниже его шеи.

— Я смазал тентакли, так что вам не нужно бояться дискомфорта. Но, конечно же, вы должны мне сообщить, если он все же возникнет.

— Конечно, — раньше Джаред держал руки на коленях, но теперь положил их на подлокотники. — Я должен знать еще что-нибудь?

— Только то, что если вы в любой момент захотите остановиться, по  _любой_  причине, просто скажите мне, — Дженсен наконец встретил его взгляд; несмотря на явную нервозность, он был предельно серьезен.

Джаред слабо улыбнулся ему.

— Я вам доверяю.

Легко покачивая головой, Дженсен отвел глаза, бормоча что-то про себя. Затем он взял в руки коробочку с набором переключателей, которую Джаред помнил с того раза.

— Вы готовы?

Джаред кивнул.

— А вы… мне лучше закрыть глаза?

— Как вам удобнее. Процесс может показаться вам странным, хотя, возможно, не видеть происходящего, а только ощущать, может показаться еще более странным. 

Джаред почувствовал, как при словах Дженсена краска залила его щеки, и от одной мысли о том, что смущение будет заметно и на других частях тела, его охватил только еще более сильный жар.

— А что насчет… — выпалил он. — Вы никогда не боялись, что что-то застрянет? Что машина сломается, пока вы связаны?

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Я ее построил. Я знаю, что она сработает.

В его голосе не слышалось гордости, он просто констатировал факт, и это полностью убедило Джареда. Он закрыл глаза и попросил:

— Давайте.

Прокашлявшись, Дженсен заметил:

— Машина начнет с ваших рук. Если ощущения покажутся слишком странными или процесс причинит вам неудобства…

— Я сразу же вам скажу, — уверенно прервал его Джаред.

— Да. Ну что ж, — послышался щелчок, и затем дребезжание металла где-то из-под Джареда. Через мгновение холодное железо скользнуло по его запястьям, подлокотники скрипнули, будто их тоже обернули тентакли.

Джаред аккуратно потянул руки, но обнаружил, что его надежно удерживали на месте. По логике вещей, это должно было его напугать — оказаться в ловушке в столь уязвимом положении. Но вместо этого он почувствовал нарастающее возбуждение.

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь менее захватывающем. Затем ощутил то же холодное прикосновение к лодыжкам и захлебнулся воздухом от мысли, что оказался в еще более ограниченном положении.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Дженсен.

Джаред кивнул, не открывая глаз и не доверяя своему голосу.

— Хорошо, — Дженсен молчал, пока нижняя пара рук оборачивалась вокруг лодыжек Джареда и ножек кресла. Затем он спросил: — Как вам ощущения?

Джаред потянулся, пытаясь вывернуться из пут, замечая, как гибкие трубки поддаются совсем чуть-чуть, недостаточно, чтобы освободиться.

— Нормально, — хрипло ответил он. Он чувствовал, как начинает возбуждаться, и стыдился этого, отчего жар поднимался по телу к щекам.

От стыда начало подниматься и нечто иное, и вот этого Джаред о себе не подозревал раньше.

— Хорошо, — Дженсен вдохнул, будто собираясь сказать что-то еще, но прервался. Наконец раздался его голос, теперь уже не такой ровный, как раньше: — Мы можем пока что остановиться. Этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что сборка и разборка не повредили машине.

— Нет, — Джаред услышал жажду в своем голосе и поморщился. — В смысле… то есть... я могу еще. Конечно, этого… — он подергал путы на запястьях, — недостаточно, чтобы принести вашей работе какую-нибудь пользу.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул.

— Джаред, мне нужно, чтобы вы на меня посмотрели.

Он бы предпочел не открывать глаза, но отказать Дженсену не мог. Подняв веки, он увидел стоящего перед ним Дженсена, вцепившегося в коробочку с переключателями. 

— Я понимаю, что меня в подобной ситуации вы застали по чистой случайности. Мне следовало запереть дверь, зная, что вы должны вернуться. Но это… это другое, — его хватка на коробочке усилилась еще больше. — Это осознанно. Это не личное. Это не случайность, — выражение лица произносящего эту фразу Дженсена было таким серьезным, каким Джаред раньше его никогда не видел.

Джаред понимал, что говорил Дженсен, он даже на мгновение хотел было ответить, что да, конечно, это не случайность, это помощь Дженсену с его изобретением. Затем увидел твердость во взгляде Дженсена и почувствовал, что нет смысла больше дурачить их обоих. Поэтому он выставил подбородок и ответил:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы позволили мне испытать то же, что испытали тогда вы.

В глазах Дженсена он увидел тот самый огонек осознания, что они пересекают черту, но делают это вместе. 

Дженсен медленно кивнул, затем перевел взгляд на устройство в руках.

— Ладно, — тихо согласился он. — Тогда есть еще один элемент этой машины, который я бы хотел вовлечь в процесс.

Джаред снова закрыл глаза, его конечности подрагивали от нарастающего предвкушения. Он услышал это раньше, чем почувствовал: тихий металлический лязг из-под сидения, затем что-то скользнуло по бедру. Первое касание к полувставшему члену вырвало у него резкий вдох, губы разомкнулись, чтобы глотнуть внезапно такого необходимого воздуха.

Он частично ожидал услышать вопрос Дженсена, в порядке ли он, но, к его облегчению, машина просто продолжала работать, подключенная последней рука медленно обводила член от основания до головки, прихватывая достаточно сильно, чтобы Джаред внезапно заволновался о том, не прищемят ли эти маленькие пластинки кожу.

— Не так крепко, — полузадушенно выдавил он.

— Простите, — он услышал, как повернулся переключатель, и давление стало меньше. — Я забыл настроить для… ну, вы немного больше меня. Выше и шире в плечах, как я уже заметил, так что лишь логично, что и… как-то так.

Джаред кивнул. Радуясь, что не может видеть лица Дженсена, он продолжил:

— Дело не только в этом. Я… моя рука обычно не очень сильно давит, когда я… вот. 

— Ох! — пауза, а затем Дженсен прокашлялся. — Буду иметь в виду, — низко пророкотал он.

Бедра Джареда дернулись при этом звуке, он почувствовал, как механические тентакли скользнули по исключительно чувствительной сейчас коже.

— О Боже, — выпалил он, а затем сжал губы, чтобы не проронить больше ни слова.

— Все в порядке, — хрипло заметил Дженсен. — Вам не нужно сохранять тишину, как пришлось бы в моей мастерской.

Джаред прикусил губу.

— А это… это не помешает вам?

Он боялся, что Дженсен не ответит на столь личный вопрос, но, возможно, закрытые глаза Джареда сделали все проще.

— Я… разработал способ, как с этим справиться. Как я уже сказал, здесь это не должно быть проблемой для вас.

— Хорошо, — Джаред задумался, что же имел в виду Дженсен, но прежде чем смог продолжить задавать вопросы, тонкая металлическая рука, обернувшаяся вокруг его члена, начала двигаться. В ту же секунду он откинул голову, отдыхая на изголовье стула. Ощущения были странными — совсем не то же, что собственная рука или даже рука другого мужчины. Прохладное прикосновение металла, быстро теплеющего до температуры тела. Все происходило почти беззвучно, и Джаред понял, пока она продолжала скользить вверх и вниз, что эту руку смазали, в отличие от тех, что обвивали его лодыжки и запястья.

— Вы обо всем подумали, — выдохнул он, и он невольно толкнулся бедрами, описывая медленные круги. Стул под ним скрипел, и на мгновение Джаред мысленно увидел перед собой, как Дженсен получает такое же удовольствие, и громко застонал.

Дженсен тоже издал какой-то тихий звук, затем прокашлялся. Когда он заговорил, его голос стал еще более хриплым, чем раньше:

— Я долго работал над этой машиной, — сказал он. — Здесь есть еще много такого, чего вам не довелось изведать. 

Джаред снова застонал, удовольствие начало закручиваться по спирали. Он пока еще не представлял, как функционирует такое устройство в общем, так что понятия не имел, на что еще оно могло быть способно. Прикосновения механизма были легкими, как его собственная некрепкая хватка, и тем не менее с более высокой скоростью движений, чем он привык. Ощущение, что тентакль знал, что ему нравилось, как будто Дженсен знал, что ему нравилось, и глаза Джареда распахнулись, когда он вдруг вспомнил, что не один в комнате.

Его взгляд немедленно упал на Дженсена — хотя тот теперь переместился куда-то в сторону от него, — будто имел четкое представление, где именно находился Дженсен. Ресницы трепетали, когда он смотрел на него, пожирая глазами с головы до ног. Джаред понятия не имел, наблюдает ли Дженсен за работой машины или за тем, что она делает с ним. Каким-то образом мысль, что он так слился с механическими конечностями, что они превратились в единое целое и Дженсен нашел это достойным изучения, оказалась отнюдь не обескураживающей.

На самом деле как раз таки наоборот.

Джаред выгнулся в путах, напоминая себе, что пойман в ловушку, и единственное, что он может делать —  _ощущать_. 

— Быстрее, — выдохнул он, и мгновением позже Дженсен повернул рычажок на волосок вправо.

В ту же секунду Джаред откинул голову назад и закричал. Он хватал воздух, взгляд затуманился, и кульминация настигла его с такой силой, как никогда раньше, волной прошивая с головы до ног. Он смутно слышал скрип стула, пока извивался в своих путах, но большая часть тела и разума фокусировалась лишь на интенсивном приливе наслаждения от разрядки.

Бессильно обрушившись на сидение, он дышал так тяжело, будто пробежал милю или две. Сердце молотом билось в груди, обмякший член чуть подрагивал в легких объятиях машины, и каждый мускул тела полностью расслабился.

Через секунду Джаред лениво повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, каким нашел этот опыт Дженсен. Он моргнул и затем нахмурился, обнаружив, что остался один.

— Дженсен? — позвал он. Он попытался наклониться вперед, но механические руки держали его все так же крепко. Он видел коробочку с переключателями на ближайшем столе, но никак не смог бы до нее добраться. Небольшой укол тревоги прорвался сквозь охватившую его вялость, и он снова крикнул: — Дженсен!

— Я здесь! — послышался ответ, и Джаред снова откинулся на сидении. По крайней мере, его не оставили одного, хотя он и считал странным, что Дженсен вот так сбежал в момент завершения своего эксперимента.

Когда Дженсен вернулся в комнату, его щеки залила краска, а нижняя губа покраснела, будто он ее кусал, и вся его одежда была в беспорядке; он вытирал руки полотенцем, и Джаред внезапно все понял, и легкий отголосок возбуждения прошел по его телу. Дженсен опустил голову, но Джаред тихо спросил:

— Дженсен?

Потребовалась минута на то, чтобы Дженсен выпрямился полностью, расправив плечи, и встретил взгляд Джареда.

— Прошу прощения, — тихо сказал он. — Мне не следовало так сбегать.

— Приму это за комплимент, — подмигнул Джаред.

Раздавшийся в ответ раскат смеха стал одним из самых приятных звуков, которые ему доводилось слышать, и он внезапно понял, что несмотря на потенциальную грандиозную неловкость в результате того, что только что выяснилось, у них все будет в порядке.

Следующие две недели можно было назвать разве что экстраординарными.

Днем Джаред работал бок о бок с Дженсеном, конструируя их летательный аппарат, заканчивая оба крыла и соединяя их с основным корпусом. Далее в их списке значились корзина, в которой они совершат свой конкурсный полет, и небольшой двигатель; Дженсен нервничал из-за каждой унции переносимого веса.

По вечерам они работали над  _иной_  машиной. Джаред никогда в жизни не был удовлетворен настолько регулярно, даже когда встречался с Мэттом. Во-первых, это происходило ежедневно, а не тогда, когда они могли урвать немного времени. Во-вторых, страх разоблачения исчез. Верный своему слову, Бивер держался подальше от них, и Джаред не боялся, что кто-то, кроме Дженсена, его увидит.

И Дженсен его  _видел_ : полностью оголенным, в прямом и переносном смысле, снова и снова достигающим разрядки. Он пробовал различные настройки, затягивая опыт для Джареда или, наоборот, делая все быстрым. Присоединил дополнительную руку к машине, которую, как он объяснил, отведя глаза, использовал дома, когда хотел сохранять тишину, и ему нужно было чем-то зажать для этого рот.

Гладкие тонкие пластинки металла во рту Джареда имели странный вкус, но когда остальные конечности машины начинали работать и ласкать его, он осознал, что принялся инстинктивно всасывать тентакль. Когда в его голове мелькнула непрошеная мысль о том, что еще он мог бы взять в рот, он выгнулся и кончил с долгим гортанным стоном.

Через пару дней, как раз опускаясь на стул, Джаред нерешительно предложил:

— Вам необязательно покидать комнату…  _после_. Ну, вы понимаете. 

Щеки Дженсена порозовели, и он быстро отвел глаза, но не настолько быстро, чтобы Джаред не заметил тоски в его глазах.

— Я… я не знаю.

— Вы видели меня множество раз, больше, чем я вас, — легко продолжил Джаред. Когда Дженсен вскинул голову с тревогой на лице, Джаред выставил перед собой ладони. — Это я попросил вас об этом. Я совсем не хочу сказать, что так нечестно. Или что вам нужно сделать что-либо такое, что доставит неудобство.

Дженсен наклонил голову набок. Он жестом показал на стул, хотя его глаза не опускались ниже шеи Джареда, что означало, что он проявлял намного больше самоконтроля, чем Джаред смог бы в подобной ситуации.

— Это не доставит неудобства вам?

Наступила очередь Джареда покраснеть.

— Думаю, что как раз наоборот.

— Ох! — брови Дженсена взметнулись вверх. — Я… я не рассматривал такую возможность.

— Если… — сглотнул Джаред. — Если для вас это не так, я пойму.

Одно долгое мгновение Дженсен смотрел на него, и Джаред испугался, что сказал что-то не то, что Дженсен сейчас выйдет из комнаты и оставит его одного. Но затем Дженсен тихо вздохнул и начал крутить переключатели на коробочке в руках, и Джаред закрыл глаза и откинулся на стуле. Знакомое уже предвкушение нарастало в нем, когда он чувствовал прикосновения металла к запястью.

Дженсен в ту ночь не спешил, конечности машины не касались члена Джареда очень долго, вместо этого оглаживая внутренние поверхности бедер, заставляя его напрягаться в желании развести ноги так широко, как только позволит стул. Когда тентакль наконец обернулся вокруг него, давление было даже меньше, чем Джаред обычно предпочитал, легкие касания делали желание невыносимым, но не делали ничего, чтобы довести его до желанной кульминации.

Он начал бормотать «пожалуйста», и «сильнее», и затем что-то легко дотронулось до его губ. Открыв рот и почувствовав вкус шестой руки машины, он откинул голову, чтобы позволить тентаклю заполнить себя.

Когда медленная пытка наслаждением наконец закончилась и Джареда захлестнуло волной разрядки, он услышал шорох одежды справа от себя. Его собственный низкий стон, приглушенный тентаклем во рту, оказался достаточно тихим, чтобы услышать, как Дженсен задохнулся воздухом и кончил. От этого звука бедра Джареда снова дернулись, его пробило еще одним разрядом от мысли о том, что Дженсен ласкал себя совсем близко от него.

Когда Дженсен освободил его из пут и принес ему влажное полотенце, Джаред ничего не сказал. Так же молча он вытер себя и конечности машины, затем оделся. Дженсен нависал в дверном проеме, не глядя на него, но и не отходя с пути, когда Джаред в полузастегнутой рубашке подошел вплотную.

Встав прямо перед Дженсеном, Джаред прокашлялся.

— Все было нормально? — спросил он.

Дженсен кивнул, затем добавил, прикусив губу:

— Вам… вам не обязательно закрывать глаза. Если не хотите.

Джаред думал, что сегодня он уже не в состоянии возбудиться, а может быть, даже в ближайший месяц, но от слов Дженсена его снова охватило жаром. Почувствовав внезапный прилив отваги, он потянулся и положил руку Дженсену на шею, оглаживая большим пальцем его подбородок.

В ту же секунду Дженсен сорвался с места, отодвигаясь назад до тех пор, пока не ощутил за собой стену.

 

Джаред замер.

— Прошу прощения, — быстро сказал он. — Я не хотел… в смысле, да, я  _собирался_  вас коснуться, но не хотел ничего плохого.

— Мы не можем, — тихо прохрипел Дженсен. Он провел ладонью по подбородку, будто стирая с себя прикосновение Джареда. — Одно дело… — он неопределенно махнул рукой на машину за спиной Джареда. — Это еще можно счесть экспериментом, если в конце концов кто-нибудь об этом узнает.

— Для меня это не просто эксперимент, — столь же тихо ответил Джаред. Он подождал, пока Дженсен поднимет на него изумленно расширившиеся зеленые глаза, и продолжил: — Подозреваю, что и для вас тоже.

Дженсен отвернулся, казалось, что он испытывал от этого боль.

— Должно быть только лишь экспериментом, — прошептал он почти неслышно.

Впервые за последние две недели Джаред не смог заснуть. Он крутился и ворочался, восстанавливая в памяти каждую секунду произошедшего раньше, включая выражение лица Дженсена, когда тот отвернулся. Джаред понимал все риски, которым они подвергаются, просто находясь здесь и занимаясь тем, чем занимались. И он даже слишком хорошо понимал, что если ему и удастся удовлетворить свое самое потаенное желание — касаться Дженсена и ощущать его касания так, как он того хотел, — после такого счастья может быть непросто вернуться к их привычной жизни в городе.

Но возражения Дженсена звучали не столь эмоционально, Джаред не сомневался в этом. Для человека, который изобрел машину с руками-тентаклями для самоудовлетворения, Дженсен был удивительно сдержанным. Джаред понятия не имел, как подступиться к нему и спросить об источнике его тревог.

Но, как оказалось, ему и не пришлось этого делать.

Через несколько дней перед ними замаячило окончание работ над летательным аппаратом. Они не использовали другую машину с того самого ужасного вечера — Дженсен заявил, что они должны сосредоточиться на настоящем деле, потому что финиш близок. Джаред не сказал ни слова, лишь по-прежнему предлагал посильную помощь. Он почти и позабыл о королевской награде, в его голове мелькали лишь мысли о том, что он хотел бы сделать с Дженсеном. Но вот они уже прикрепляли корзину к днищу корпуса и готовились к первому испытательному полету, и Джаред не мог не радоваться перспективе достигнуть столь фантастического результата.

В ту ночь — после работы при свете электрической лампы до полного истощения — Дженсен остановил Джареда, направлявшегося в свою комнату.

— Мы можем поговорить?

Джаред недоуменно моргнул. Они провели вместе весь день, доводя до совершенства свое изобретение, и мгновение он недоумевал, почему же Дженсен не воспользовался всеми этими часами. Затем увидел, как целенаправленно Дженсен выставил подбородок, и понял, о чем, скорее всего, будет этот разговор. Он быстро кивнул, махнув рукой в сторону стульев в их импровизированной столовой.

Дженсен сел и принялся теребить пятно машинного масла на своем рукаве.

— Я должен объясниться, — начал он. — О моей скрытности в ту ночь и о своем отказе использовать другую машину с того момента.

— Вы ничего мне не должны, — ответил Джаред. — Я не вправе лезть в то, что меня не касается.

— За исключением тех случаев, когда вы сами хотите, чтобы это вас касалось, — поправил Дженсен, строго глядя на него, пока Джаред не отвел глаза. Затем тихо добавил: — И я бы тоже хотел этого.

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

Дженсен положил руки на колени и замер.

— Я родился в городе на севере, — начал он. — Далеко на севере. Я вырос там, устроил мастерскую, похожую на ту, что вы видели, за исключением того факта, что мой отец владел значительным состоянием и мог обеспечить лучшие инструменты и материалы для моих занятий.

Дженсен никогда прежде не говорил о своей семье, и Джаред ждал продолжения, затаив дыхание.

— Я… я во многом похож на вас, — продолжил Дженсен. — Мои… предпочтения не совпадали с теми, которых от меня ждали. Мне удавалось отвергать попытки матери связать меня узами брака, уверив ее, что я женат на своей работе, но долго это продолжаться не могло. Я… развлекался с молодыми людьми, всегда втайне и только на короткое время.

— Я знаю, о чем вы, — тихо заметил Джаред. Он наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в бедра и свесив ладони между колен.

Дженсен перехватил его взгляд и грустно улыбнулся.

— Думаю, да, знаете. Но в каком-то смысле — совсем нет. Вас весь никогда не ловили за этим, верно? — когда Джаред покачал головой, Дженсен продолжил: — Меня поймали. В самой середине процесса, который нельзя спутать ни с каким иным. Мой отец был в ужасе. Он сразу же запретил мне появляться в нашем доме, в моей мастерской, говорить с матерью или сестрами. Им сказали, что я отправился в срочную поездку в отдаленный город — собственно, в ваш город, — чтобы найти специальную деталь. А потом, по прошествии нескольких недель, он сообщил им, что пришло известие о моей кончине от гриппа.

Джаред в ужасе уставился на него.

— Как он мог так поступить?

— Он считал, что так лучше, чем раскрыть им правду о том, кто я, — взгляд Дженсена стал еще жестче. — Вы знаете, что станет с вами, если и вас поймают, Джаред. Я потерял все — семью, друзей, мастерскую. Мне пришлось начинать заново. Вы же потеряете титул, скорее всего, и земли. И уж точно доброе имя.

— Потому я и пришел к вам, — признался Джаред. — Я слышал, что за морем все иначе, и думал, что если получится добраться туда в одиночку, то я смогу найти себе место. И так я мог бы быть уверен, что тетушка останется обеспеченной деньгами нашей семьи, а мне останется достаточно денег из королевской награды, чтобы начать жить собственной жизнью где-то далеко отсюда.

— Вы не знаете, каково это — оставить все, — Дженсен покачал головой. — Я знаю, что вы в непростой ситуации, но начать заново будет еще сложнее.

— Нет, если это будет мой выбор, — возразил Джаред. — Моя тетушка знает — или, по крайней мере, подозревает. Она расстроится от того, что ей придется отпустить меня, но, думаю, поймет. А что касается всех остальных, то да, у меня есть друзья, но никого достаточно близкого, — он пожал плечами. — На самом деле хорошо меня знаете только вы.

Дженсен покраснел.

— Мне едва ли кажется, что я вас знаю.

— Я никогда не был настолько близок с кем-то, как с вами, — Джаред чувствовал, что и его тоже заливает краска, но все равно продолжил: — Пусть даже мы никогда не касались друг друга. Вы должны это знать, Дженсен.

Дженсен почти не колебался перед ответом:

— Для меня все так же.

Они сидели в молчании. Джаред так сильно хотел потянуться и коснуться Дженсена, что испытывал почти физическую боль. Пусть он и знал теперь, почему Дженсен боялся, часть его считала, что это не должно иметь значения. Он прочистил горло и сказал:

— Скоро мы вернемся в город, и я понимаю всю сложность продолжения того, что мы делаем, не говоря уж о чем-то большем. Но до тех пор… — он облизнул губы, стараясь говорить спокойно, а не умолять, как хотелось: — Здесь мы только вдвоем.

— Будет непросто, — ответил тихо Дженсен. Его взгляд сконцентрировался на руках Джареда, когда он продолжил: — Не могу помыслить, что когда-нибудь сумею забыть ваш распаленный вид, ваши срывающиеся стоны. Не могу вообразить, как сложно будет узнать ощущения от ваших рук на мне, а затем отречься от этого знания.

Джаред вздрогнул, потому что слишком ярко представил, как его руки будут странствовать по коже Дженсена.

— Полагаю, я могу это понять.

— Но не думайте, что я этого не хочу, — добавил Дженсен неожиданно резко. — Не смейте так думать.

Джаред перехватил взгляд Дженсена, пьянея от яростного желания, плещущегося в нем, и сжал кулаки, чтобы не рвануться к нему. Когда он отрывисто кивнул в ответ, выражение лица Дженсена смягчилось.

Боль в груди Джареда стала настолько сильной, что ему пришлось вскочить на ноги и двинуться к двери.

— Тогда нужно закончить как можно скорее, верно? — спросил он через плечо. — С летательным аппаратом?

Он услышал глубокий вздох Дженсена.

— Если завтрашнее испытание пройдет хорошо, мы сможем вернуться в город уже через несколько дней.

— Хорошо, — Джаред хотел сказать еще что-то, затем покачал головой и вышел. Смысла не было. Дженсен абсолютно ясно выразил свои желания — и, что еще важнее, свое нежелание им поддаваться. С этого момента их отношения могут быть только профессиональными, и Джаред собирался чертовски постараться, чтобы сделать их проект успешным.

 

Несмотря на все отчаяние и раскаяние Джареда, которые он испытывал в личных взаимоотношениях с Дженсеном, испытательный полет прошел прекрасно. Тесно сгрудившись в маленькой корзине, они запустили двигатель, и крылья начали двигаться без малейших проблем. Они поднялись всего на несколько метров от земли, не желая рисковать быть увиденными, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что их проект завершен. 

Дженсен просиял, и Джаред не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. По крайней мере, они сумели достичь хотя бы такого партнерства. По крайней мере, Джаред сумеет достичь своей изначальной цели. 

Следующие несколько дней оказались забиты под завязку: они разбирали устройства до необходимого минимума, чтобы транспортировать их обратно в город, аккуратно отмечая место каждой детали и осторожно размещая их в повозке. Джаред поднялся на холм, чтобы предупредить Бивера об их отъезде и выразить благодарность за благоразумие смотрителя. Бивер понимающе прищурился, но лишь пожелал Джареду удачи.

К тому моменту, когда Джаред вернулся в их импровизированную мастерскую, Дженсен уже разобрал другую машину и уложил ее в повозку. Они не упоминали о ней с того самого ночного разговора, и Джаред чувствовал, что вот теперь уже никогда и не упомянут.

Поездка обратно в город казалась длиннее, чем дорога туда, хотя, по опыту Джареда, обычно все происходило с точностью до наоборот. Возможно, причиной стало осознание, что время наедине с Дженсеном подходит к концу, пусть даже он не получил всего желаемого. Вдобавок к этому Джаред нервничал по поводу летательного аппарата: что, если им не удастся снова собрать его или механизм не сработает на большей высоте? Смогут ли они действительно доверить ему перенести себя через море, выполняя условия конкурса? 

Он смотрел на руки Дженсена на поводьях, уверенные и знающие, и это его успокоило. Дженсен построил их корабль. Он полетит. По крайней мере в этом Джаред ни секунды не сомневался.

Уставшие и голодные, они прибыли в мастерскую Дженсена поздним вечером. Джаред зевнул и потянулся, когда повозка наконец остановилась.

— Давайте я помогу вам занести все внутрь, — предложил он.

— Не надо, — покачал головой Дженсен, — я справлюсь.

— Я лучше помогу.

— Вы не знаете, где что должно лежать, а в моей мастерской не так много места для ошибки, — Дженсен коротко улыбнулся, смягчая резкость своих слов. — Все в порядке, Джаред. Идите домой и поспите. Завтра мы вернем повозку владельцам, а затем сообщим королевскому научному офицеру о нашем изобретении и спросим, где можно собрать летательный аппарат.

— По рукам, — Джаред помешкал, желая заключить Дженсена в объятия или хотя бы положить ладонь ему на плечо, просто чтобы обозначить свое сожаление о том, что их время вместе закончилось. Но на улицах еще бродили прохожие, и Джаред не хотел снова испытать боль от того, как Дженсен обязательно отдернется от его прикосновения. — Тогда доброй ночи.

Он спустился с повозки и закинул за спину небольшую сумку с одеждой. Электрический свет над его головой был тусклым, оранжевая спираль едва освещала землю. Джареду пришлось внимательно смотреть под ноги, пробираясь между мастерской Дженсена и следующим зданием.

Выйдя на широкую улицу, он расправил плечи и вздохнул. Их путешествие увенчалось успехом, по крайней мере в том, что касалось изобретения. Он не должен об этом забывать. А вот обо всем остальном он собирался забыть, какой бы сложной задача ни оказалась.

Он только повернулся, чтобы начать свой одинокий путь домой, когда дверь за ним распахнулась.

— Джаред!

Он обернулся и увидел силуэт Дженсена на пороге, с поджатыми губами и стиснутым в руке клочком бумаги.

— Что такое? — спросил Джаред.

Дженсен протянул листок, его глаза блестели в тусклом свете улицы.

— Мой телеграф показал, что одно сообщение ожидает передачи. Когда я нажал кнопку, вот что увидел.

Джаред подошел ближе, осторожно принимая бумагу и наклоняясь ниже, чтобы прочесть слова в льющемся из мастерской Дженсена свете. Его сердце упало, когда он разобрал написанное. В шоке он уставился на Дженсена. 

— Но как?

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Мы слишком долго работали, — тихо ответил он. — Мы… мы позволили себе отвлечься. Мы не должны были… — он осекся и сгорбился, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Здесь не говорится, что команда Шеппарда завершила полет, лишь то, что они к нему приступили, — Джаред скомкал листок. — У нас еще есть шанс.

— Сообщение выслали пять дней назад, — Дженсен наклонил голову в сторону, жестом приглашая Джареда войти. Когда тот оказался внутри, Дженсен закрыл за ним дверь и сказал: — Потом пришло и второе сообщение. Они завершили свой полет вчера.

— Нет, — пробормотал Джаред, тряся головой. — Нет, этого не может… мы не могли опоздать, Дженсен. Мне… мне это  _нужно_.

— Я знаю, — рука Дженсена накрыла его. — Простите, Джаред. Простите, что я не смог выполнить ваше поручение.

Джаред встретил взгляд Дженсена и увидел в нем ярость и раскаяние, эмоции, которые чувствовал и он сам.

— Но мы построили его, — сказал Джаред. — Мы это  _сделали_. — Он выпрямился, осознав это. — Да, конечно, я хотел получить приз, но моим истинным мотивом был не он.

Дженсен на мгновение нахмурился, а затем его взгляд прояснился.

— Вы хотели улететь. Попасть в другую страну, которая может быть более… понимающей.

— Хотел. И до сих пор хочу, — Джаред на мгновение сжал губы, затем решился: —  _Хотел_.

— Что?.. — Дженсен осекся, его глаза расширились, как будто он понял, что имел в виду Джаред. — Нет. Вы не… Джаред, если хотите улететь, так вы и должны поступить. Я не мог обещать вам ничего даже в сельской безопасности, где нас никто не мог увидеть. И уж точно не могу обещать вам ничего здесь.

Джаред прикусил губу, сердце ушло в пятки.

— Я понимаю. Я… — его голос сорвался, и он покачал головой. — Нет. Неважно. Вы правы. Мне пора.

— Что такое?

Джаред сложил руки на груди, прижимая локти к бокам. 

— Ничего. Просто… научите меня управлять кораблем в одиночку.

Дженсен приблизился на шаг, их тела почти соприкасались.

— А что, если я не хочу этого делать?

Джаред нахмурился.

— Это… я думаю, вы имеете на это полное право, но… я все же оплатил постройку этой машины. Я предполагал, что она будет принадлежать мне.

Покачав головой, Дженсен печально улыбнулся.

— Нет, я не пытался утверждать обратное. Простите меня, я… я никак не могу подобрать слов, — он потер затылок и сделал глубокий вдох. — Я не могу вам ничего обещать  _здесь_ , Джаред, — он сосредоточенно посмотрел на Джареда, как будто пытаясь передать ему что-то мысленно.

Джаред уставился на него, уставший, расстроенный и разочарованный. Затем он увидел блеск в глазах Дженсена, практически молящий, и задумался — а чего мог хотеть сам Дженсен? Если не награду, если не отъезда Джареда, тогда чего?

_Ох._

Джаред закусил губу.

— Я не могу просить вас оставить все это, — сказал он, разводя руки и указывая на мастерскую. — Вам уже приходилось покидать свою мастерскую и работу всей вашей жизни. Я не хочу стать причиной того, что вы будете вынуждены сделать это во второй раз.

— Вам не нужно просить, — сказал Дженсен, и его глаза внезапно просветлели. — Я просто сам так поступлю. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Джаред, когда вы соберетесь улететь отсюда насовсем, вы возьмете меня с собой? 

Джаред мог поклясться, что его сердце остановилось, когда он услышал слова Дженсена. Он растерянно уставился на него.

— Вы… вы готовы улететь со мной навсегда? Вы этого хотите?

— Я же говорил вам, — пробормотал Дженсен, наклоняясь на волосок ближе, — не смейте думать, что я не хочу этого. Я говорил серьезно. Но полагал, что это невозможно, что даже если наш корабль полетит и мы сможем уехать отсюда, вы будете знамениты тем, что получили награду, и не получите мир и уединение, в которых нуждаетесь. В котором  _мы_  нуждаемся, — он сглотнул, и его кадык дернулся от этого движения. — Конечно, я бы хотел победить, но, быть может, так даже лучше.

— Вы… — Джаред заглянул в эти зеленые глаза, расположенные всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от его собственных, и увидел в них ту же тоску и целеустремленность, которые ощущал сам, ощущал уже целую вечность, так что, в общем-то, нужды принимать решение не было. — Да, — сказал он. — Да, я хочу, чтобы вы пересекли вместе со мной море, куда бы путешествие нас ни завело. Я хочу этого, Дженсен. Очень хочу.

Медленно улыбка расцвела на лице Дженсена, прокладывая морщинки от глаз и освещая все его лицо, и Джаред мог лишь ответить ему тем же. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Дженсен и затем, к полнейшему шоку Джареда, потянулся на цыпочках, скользнул кончиками пальцев по щеке Джареда и накрыл своим ртом его губы.

 

Для Джареда поцелуи всегда были чем-то ужасно волнительным и отчаянным: прелюдией к быстрому, скомканному столкновению или лишь чем-то наполовину автоматическим во время самого акта. Он никогда не ощущал такого разряда, прошивающего его вены как электрошоком, когда они впервые соприкоснулись с Дженсеном губами. Его губы разомкнулись с тихим выдохом, и затем он ощутил язык Дженсена; скользкий, горячий, он исследовал рот Джареда с той же уверенностью, с которой его обладатель делал все остальное в жизни, и Джаред потерялся.

Никакого жужжания механических рук, только теплые объятия Дженсена, и Джаред оставался полностью одет вместо полного обнажения на стуле машины с тентаклями. Но он не сомневался, что никогда прежде не чувствовал столь сильного возбуждения, по крайней мере не так. Он чувствовал себя легким, как построенный ими корабль, как будто мог в любой момент взметнуться в воздух. Но также чувствовал, как кровь гремела в венах, все быстрее и быстрее, и если он и хотел чего-то в данный момент, так только иметь поблизости постель, на которую мог бы кинуть Дженсена и показать ему все, о чем так долго мечтал.

Эта мысль заставила Джареда отстраниться, уклоняясь от рта Дженсена с извиняющейся кривой улыбкой.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он, — но если мы не прекратим сейчас, то, боюсь, я не смогу уже этого сделать вовсе.

Дыхание Дженсена стало тяжелым, его щеки, покрытые веснушками, покраснели, глаза расширились, зрачки сузились, и  _господи_ , Джареду нужно было снова вернуть самоконтроль.

— Согласен, — выдохнул Дженсен нетвердо, и от одного звука его голоса Джареду пришлось отступить на шаг, чтобы тут же не броситься на него снова.

Что-то резко простучало с другого конца комнаты, и Джаред дернулся.

— Что такое?

— Еще одна телеграмма, — возбуждение Дженсена мгновенно исчезло, и он проскользнул между Джаредом и столом. Он потянулся к устройству за секунду до того, как это же сделал Джаред, и Джаред прочел слова через его плечо, когда клавиши выстукивали их на листке бумаги.

ВТОРОЙ ПРИЗ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ РАЗЫГРАН, гласило послание. ВСТРЕЧА НА ПЛОЩАДИ В ВОСЕМЬ УТРА.

— Что это значит? — спросил Джаред. Он навис над Дженсеном, практически касаясь губами его уха, и с удовольствием заметил, как тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза, борясь с собой.

— Я отправил сообщение научному офицеру, — ответил Дженсен, вытаскивая бумагу из телеграфа. — Второй приз намного меньше, но все равно заслуживает внимания. И, быть может, моя конструкция окажется намного более жизнеспособной в долгосрочной перспективе, чем то, что сумел купить Шеппард.

Джаред отошел на шаг и засунул руки поглубже в карманы, чтобы не касаться Дженсена.

— Ты все равно можешь прославиться, — сбивчиво проговорил он. — Не я, я лишь обеспечил необходимые средства. Но ты механик, Дженсен. Ты все еще можешь получить приз.

С зажатой между пальцами телеграммой Дженсен медленно обернулся.

— Я никогда не стремился к признанию, — сказал он. — Ни к вниманию, ни к славе. Я делал это ради… — он умолк и тихо фыркнул. — Сначала я делал это ради вызова. Задача была сложной, но я знал, что могу с ней справиться.

— Сначала... — Джаред затаил дыхание.

— Сначала, — Дженсен поднял на него глаза и продолжил: — А потом я делал это ради тебя.

— Ты потрясающий, — выдохнул Джаред, и в следующее мгновение они уже снова целовались, глубоко и пылко. Джаред выхватил телеграмму из пальцев Дженсена и разорвал на части. Дженсен хрипло рассмеялся, его пальцы запутались теперь в волосах Джареда, и Джаред знал, что в мире не может быть ничего лучше этого.

_Четыре недели спустя_

Они не торопились с приготовлениями, желая убедиться, что все будет правильно. Часть подготовки включала в себя еще одно путешествие в земли Джареда, повторную сборку корабля и еще один испытательный полет, на этот раз уже на большей высоте, потому что требования секретности стали совсем не такими строгими. Дженсен удостоверился, что они смогут безопасно преодолеть требуемое расстояние, а значит, и Джаред тоже в этом не сомневался.

Вернувшись обратно в город, Дженсен собрал все, что хотел забрать из своей мастерской, и перевез этот груз в дом Джареда. Они договорились с тетушкой Джареда, что она переправит морем несколько коробок туда, где они в итоге обоснуются. В свою очередь, Дженсен передал ей всю вырученную от продажи мастерской сумму. Сначала тетушка отказывалась, но потом, когда Дженсен поблагодарил ее за то, что она все эти годы заботилась о Джареде, сдалась. Ее понимающая одобрительная улыбка согрела Джареда так же, как его согревало позднее осеннее солнце, и чуть облегчила грусть от того, что он покидал единственного оставшегося у него члена семьи.

Его собственные дела не требовали многого: он договорился с соседом, что тот будет регулярно навещать тетушку, убедился, что в пабе и кофейне поблизости у него не осталось долгов, и после этого был полностью готов к отъезду.

Они отчалили морозным октябрьским утром, когда деревья потеряли почти все свои листья, поэтому их полет мог наблюдать любой прохожий. Гладкие линии поворачивающихся крыльев разрезали воздух, как будто они летели на гигантской птице, а Джаред и Дженсен угнездились в корзине под ней. Они сделали круг, чтобы не пролетать над центром города и не привлекать слишком много внимания, но Джаред все равно махал рукам всем ошеломленным прохожим, пока их корабль держал курс на побережье.

— Мы готовы? — спросил Дженсен, когда показались первые белые морские волноломы.

— Полностью, — Джаред схватился одной рукой за ограду корзины, а второй обнял Дженсена. — Теперь уже обратного пути нет.

— Действительно, — Дженсен закончил возиться с управлением, и корабль стал набирать высоту, расправляя крылья так, чтобы поймать морской бриз и подняться еще выше. — Что означает, я должен кое-что тебе показать.

Джаред изогнул бровь, позволяя тени улыбки показаться на лице.

Дженсен притворно нахмурился в ответ.

— Прошло всего-то четыре недели, Джаред. Лишь потому, что ты ограничивался все это время только своей рукой, это не значит, что мы должны сразу же раздеваться.

Джаред тут же притворно надулся, наслаждаясь тем, как Дженсен от этого откинул голову и рассмеялся.

— Твоя взяла, — согласился Дженсен. — Смотри.

Он убрал часть панели управления, и у Джареда перехватило дух. Внутри он увидел две маленькие руки-тентакли от другой машины Дженсена, которые извивались, будто пытаясь добраться до Джареда.

— Но как… ты же всегда беспокоился, что лишний вес только помешает, разве нет?

— Я справился, — Дженсен скользнул ладонью вниз, пальцы сжались на запястье Джареда, обещая продолжение. — Я подумал, что это важно.

— Конечно, — Джаред улыбнулся ему. — В смысле, не настолько важно, как ты сам, но я рад, что ты их прихватил.

— Не сомневаюсь, — похоже, Дженсен над ним подшучивал. Затем его улыбка стала лукавой, а глаза потемнели. — Конечно, как только я смогу касаться тебя в любой момент, тебе они больше не понадобятся.

Джаред глубоко вдохнул.

— Вокруг никого, — сказал он, прижимаясь ближе к Дженсену. — Нас никто не увидит.

— Действительно, — пальцы Дженсена скользнули под манжету рубашки Джареда, лаская кожу его запястья. — Быть может, нам все же стоит раздеться.

Джаред просиял, чувствуя, как счастье поднимается в нем бок о бок с желанием.

— А ты можешь управлять кораблем без одежды?

— Давай проверим, — ответил Дженсен, потянув за рубашку Джареда.

Последующий полет оказался немного более неровным, чем ожидал Джаред, но оно того определенно стоило.


End file.
